


It Began in Spring

by blue2123



Category: Brothers Conflict, reverse harem - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-04-24 23:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue2123/pseuds/blue2123
Summary: I had no intention on talking to anyone at school but one day I end up saving my classmate Hinata Ema from some boys I thought that was it but it seems like that not the case maybe I can make some new friends. What happens when Ema introduces her new friend to her brothers? And they start falling for her and out of love with Ema? Who would she choose?
Relationships: Asahina Louis/Reader, Asahina Natsume/Reader, Asahina Tsubaki/Reader, Azusa/Reader, Ema/reader, Fuuto/reader, Iori/reader, Subaru/Reader, Yusuke/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

☆Y/n P.O.V.☆  
"Hey l/n-kun" a high pitched voice called out I looked up from my book sighed it's saki-chan and her friends

" Why don't you have a boyfriend yet hmm?"

"Maybe cause they think she a boy," Haru-chan said giggling I walked past them going back to my book they started laughing behind my back

I have no intention on talking to anyone at school cause wear boy uniforms most people treat me if I'm a boy even though I don't hide the fact I'm a girl they decide to tease me calling l/n-kun

Once I reach my class I sat down kept reading when I noticed a figure standing in front of my desk I lookup

"Hi l/n-chan I was wondering if you have a pencil I can borrow?" Ema-chan asked sweetly I nodded gave her my spare pencil

" Thank you l/n-chan" she smiled went to her seat

" Hey Ema did you figure out what yesterday math was," asked his sister I watch their interactions together which was cute I wouldn't lie I kinda had a crush on Yusuke-kun for a while

☆ Timeskip at lunch☆  
I got me some bread when I noticed Ema-chan surrounded by a group of boys without her knight to be seen anywhere I went up to them I grab her hand dragging her away from there once we were near our class I let go of her hand

"Ah thank you l/n-chan" she smiled sweetly I smiled back bow gave her one of my pieces of bread head to the roof I have a feeling today going to be weird

☆ Timeskip after school☆  
I can't believe today I hope tomorrow would be better I look at my phone checking the time I have enough time to get something sweet

"I feel like ice cream today," I said to myself I stop by the convenient store by my street when I heard a group of guys

"Hey there cutie want to come with us"

"N-no I can't I have to go home" I heard familiar voice is that ema-chan I follow the voices I saw Ema surround again like in school

"Hey assholes leave her alone" I walk up to them went to her

"What is she to you?" One guy said

"She's my girlfriend so suggest you jerk leave her alone" I pulled her behind me to protect her I look at her I saw that she was scared

"What if we don't?"

"Then I'll kick your ass" I got into position

"Tch dude let's just go this isn't worth it one on the right said they all left I sighed in relief turned to Ema smiling

" You ok ema-chan?" She nodded

"Y-yeah thank you l/n-chan for saving me again" she smiled

"No problem I'll walk you home ok" she nodded started walking I follow giving her my popsicle while walking I found out we like the same type games which were pretty awesome

"Hey ema-chan how about we play games together sometime"

"That be fun hehe" she giggled I gave her my number she smiled happily like she made a new friend we finally made it to her place

"So this is where you live? I always wonder who lives here"

"Do you live nearby l/n-chan?" She asked as I walk her to her door I nodded

" Yeah I lived a couple of houses down" I pointed "guess this is good night ema-chan see you at school" I waved started walking away when she stopped me

"Um l/n-chan would you like to walk with me and Yusuke-kun tomorrow" she blushed softly I giggled

" Sure I'll pick you guys up in the morning night"

"Good night l/n-chan be safe" Ema said going inside I started walking home hmm maybe I can make friends after all


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: the only brothers I'm not doing are Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, Hikaru and Wataru they will have their Secret endings

Y/n P.O.V  
After I finished eating breakfast I headed to the Asahina Resident I hope they don't mind me interrupting breakfast once I arrive I rang the doorbell waited for a bit

The door opened to reveal a man with blonde hair and glasses this be her brother or dad

"Morning Asahina-san I'm Ema-chan friend"

"Ah you must be l/n Ema told me you're coming this morning" he smiled moved aside "please come in I just finished making breakfast you want some"

I walked inside taking my shoes off following him this place was nice

"No thank you I already ate breakfast maybe next time"

"I look forward to it l/n" he smiled set the table

"What's your name if you don't mind?"

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Ukyo Asahina I'm the second son"

"Nice to meet you Ukyo I'm y/n l/n" I and Ukyo talk about cooking which was fun I got a recipe I'm dying to try out Ema-chan came down with a squirrel on her shoulder

"Morning l/n-chan" she smiled

"Morning ema-chan sorry I'm a little early hope you don't mind" she shook her head, no her squirrel started hissing at me

"Ah sorry about Juli must think you're a boy he doesn't like men" she put Juli down on the table even he thinks I'm a boy kinda sad now I think about it

"Morning Yusuke your up early morning Subaru"

"Yeah morning," Yusuke said sitting down

"Morning" Subaru sat down quietly

"Hm, l/n-kun why are you here?" Yusuke asked

"Ema-chan invited me to walk with you and her"

"A-are you her boyfriend?" Subaru asked both him and Yusuke look at me like I'm taking their girls

"No we're just friends and I have to be a boy to be her boyfriend," I said rubbing my neck

" Wait you're a girl then why wear a boys uniform?" Yusuke asked I only sighed look at Ema

"I'll see you at school ema-chan" I walk to the door putting my shoes back on went outside  
Ema P.O.V  
After what Yusuke said y/n left looking upset I hope she ok I texted her to see if she ok I started to eat breakfast waiting for her reply

"Yusuke when you get to school I want you to apologize to y/n," Ukyo said

" Why do I have to apol-"

"Would you apologize to her Yusuke she looks really upset" he blushed softly and nodded

" Yeah I'll apologize when we get to school" I smiled went back to eating

☆Timeskip at school☆  
Yusuke P.O.V.  
After we arrived at school I went looking for l/n-kun how am I supposed to know he was a girl I spotted l/n-kun walking into the infirmary I went followed her inside I sighed trying to find the right words

When I pulled the curtains I saw l/n-kun taking her shirt off I blushed deeply closed it quickly

"I'm sorry I didn't see anything I swear," I said I only heard laughing

"Yusuke-kun it's ok I'm almost done anyway," she said the curtains open again I didn't even want to look at her

"Dude you can look now," she said I turned around she was wearing a different shirt then this morning

"What to the shirt you had this morning?"

"Oh well while I was walking here someone spilled coffee on me which burn like hell so I had to ask for a new shirt"

"Makes sense anyway I'm sorry for what happened earlier"

"It's alright I would have acted the same let's head to class," l/n-kun said walking to class I followed close behind


	3. Chapter 3

Y/n P.O.V.   
When I and Yusuke went into class we noticed the teacher wasn't there yet we both went to our seats for some reason I can feel eyes on me but I just ignore it till I heard Yusuke say something real loud

"I don't like her that way!" He yelled everyone including me look at him weird he started blushing hid in the book everyone went back to taking notes

☆Timeskip Lunch☆  
I started heading to the roof when a guy stops me

"Hey l/n-kun I heard a rumor that your a girl is that true?" He said I only sighed and glared at him

"So if I am why would you care?"

"Just wondering heh you know now that I look at you closely I can see your curves" he lean close I spit in his face

"Back the fuck off pervert" he glared wiping the spit off his face

"You bitch you're going to regret that" he slaps me started walking away I went to the roof to enjoy my lunch I sat in my favorite spot I touch my face I wince

"Great this is going to sting a while" I sighed started eating.  
When I finished I started walking back to class when I notice Ema-chan and Yusuke Ema gasp running up to me with a worried look in her eyes

"What happen l/n-chan? Who hit you?" She touched my face I wince under her touch I only smiled softly at her pat her head

"It's ok Ema-chan I'm alright some jerk slap cause I spit in his face"

"It's not alright! Who the asshole that slaps you!" Yusuke came up to me touch cheek

"I don't know who he is it doesn't matter anyway" that only made Yusuke even more pissed

"It does to matter no man should ever hit a girl you should have someone there to protect you"

"Tch like who? You? Last time I check Yusuke you just found out that I'm a girl so don't go saying that I need protection I can defend myself" I glared at him

Yusuke P.O.V   
After finding out that l/n-kun got slap all my protective instincts started to kick in as I hold her cheek in my hand I look at her while she was glaring maybe she more protection then Ema. L/n-kun remove my hand was about to say something till she checks the time then sighed

"We should get going before we're late to class" she started walking with me and Ema following close behind her I noticed while Ema and l/n-kun were talking all her anger disappeared she reminds me of cat maybe I should start to look after y/n along with Ema

☆Timeskip after school☆  
Y/n P.O.V.   
Ema invited me for dinner while we were walking home I accepted started texting my parents that I'm going to be late.

Once we made it to their house Ema and Yusuke went to put their stuff away I placed mine next to couch went to the kitchen for some water after I got my cup I walk out the kitchen when I bump and fell on someone dropping the cup next to us

"Ow...dude I'm so sorry" when I look up I saw

A/n: I wonder who it is? Which brother do you think it is?


	4. Chapter 4

Y/n P.O.V.  
After we finished with homework it was already time for dinner I and Yusuke went to sit at the table I was going to sit next to Yusuke but Ema ask me to sit next to her so I did. I noticed that she has a lot of brothers

"Everyone this is my friend l/n-chan," Ema said smiling

"Sup everyone I'm L/n Y/n nice to meet you all" I smiled waved softly they all said hi I started eating my eyes wide I swallow my food look at Ema she looked at me back

"Do you like it?" She asked

"Yes this is the best" I took her hand

"Please marry me" she turned to beat red the others look at me shocked hmm I get it they all liked her

"Uh um um" she was lost of words I laughed pat her head

"It was joke Ema don't worry" I smiled at her softly "but in all seriousness, you would make a good wife" she kept blushing

"Y-you really t-think s-so?" She asked stuttering I nod

"Yeah just ask one of your brothers" she looked at them the one name Tsubaki nodded

"Yup I think you are great wife right Azusa" Tsubaki had a closed eye smiled looking at his twin he only nodded

"I agree" he calmly

Timeskip after dinner  
I stretched after I check the time   
"Well I should get going before my parents ground me," I said getting up grabbing my stuff putting my shoes on

"Want me to walk you home l/n-chan?" Ema asked I looked at her shake my head

"Nah it's cool Ema I can look after my self," I said as I opened the door before I was outside Subaru said something

"Wait let me walk you home," he said I looked at him weird but shrug

"Fine come along," I said heading outside with him following close there was an awkward silence

"So why walk me home?" I asked

"So Ema knows you've arrived home safely"

"Oohh I see you're trying to get points with her huh?" As soon I said that he turned to beat red bingo nailed it

"T-that's not true" he stuttered I only chuckled

"Dude it's cool Ema is a sweet girl I would date too"

"You can't you probably already have a girlfriend," he said all serious he must have forgotten I'm a girl it kind makes sense I'll just roll with it

"Ha I wish man I'm still single you probably have to ton girls after you"

"No not really I've to focus at basketball to date"

"I see I'll have to pay you one day" he nodded we made it to my house I took out my keys waved goodbye I went inside

"Mom, Dad I'm home"

"Welcome home honey did you have fun," my mom said I nodded

"Yeah I'm heading to bed I'm kinda tired"

"Kay night sweetie" she smiled I smiled back head upstairs to my room jumped on my bed I pulled out my phone text Ema saying I'm home once I finished my ringtone went off I check it

From: Yui   
To: Y/n

Hi, y/n are you free tomorrow? Want to hang out?

It was from Yui haven't heard from her for a while I smiled

From: Y/n   
To: Yui

Yeah I'm free we can hang out at the mall

From: Yui   
To: Y/n

That sounds fun I'll meet you at your place around noon

From: Y/n   
To: Yui

Sure, see you then bye ^^

I smiled to myself charge my phone fell asleep


	5. Halloween Special

A/n: does not relate to the story

☆During School☆  
Y/n P.O.V   
"Happy Halloween y/n-chan" Ema smiled

"Happy Halloween Ema hey can I come over watch some horror movies"

"Sure um I'm not into horror though"

"Aww don't worry I'll be there to protect you" I smiled she nodded

"Ok y/n-chan"

"I'm going to grabbed some movies and snacks before I go to your house" she nods we went back to our seats

Yusuke P.O.V   
I overheard Ema and Y/n conversation about watching horror movies maybe I can join them I blushed at the thought of Ema and y/n clinging to me to protect them I passed notes to y/n

'Can I join you and Ema' she passes it back

'Sure the more the merrier doesn't too scared and cling to us' I blushed deeply went back to listening to the teacher

☆Timeskip after school☆  
Back to Y/n P.O.V   
After school ended I told Ema that Yusuke would be joining us I grabbed enough snacks for us went to the movie store grabbed some horror movies

I noticed fuuto in the romance section why the hell is he here well don't care I walk to check out the movies when I finished checking them out

Fuuto grabbed my arm pulled me into the romance section

"What the hell do you want? Aren't you supposed to be on set starring your horror movie" I glared at him

"No way are you here you stocking me?"

"No I'm grabbing horror movies for me, Ema and Yusuke to watch"

"Oh~want me to join you so you can hold onto me" he smirks leaning in close I, him away

"Hell no see ya diva," I said walking away he started to follow me greatly this little demon coming too

"Why are you following me"

"I'm going home I don't want to hang out with you idiot like you"

"Fuck you"

"Is that what you want y/n" I glared at him smack on the back of his head

"In your dreams jerk"

Once we made it back Iori, Subaru, the triplets, and Louis were there Yusuke didn't look happy though

"Why everyone here?"

"Um y/n-chan we have more guest I hope you don't mind" Ema look at me I smiled

"Don't worry the more the merrier ok everyone sits down to get comfortable" I put the snacks down and the movies I put on the exorcist turn the lights off

I sat next to Ema the sitting went from my side me, Subaru, Natsume, Yusuke, and Iori then on Ema side was her Louis, Tsubaki, Azusa and Fuuto and Juli sat in her lap I started the movie when it was halfway through Tsubaki was clinging to Azusa and Ema was clinging to me covering her face I hold her close

By the time it was over everyone was scared the only ones who weren't were me, Natsume and Iori

Subaru P.O.V   
After a couple of movies, everyone was totally scared except for two which was Natsume and Iori y/n had fallen asleep leaning on my shoulders I blushed deeply. While everyone was focusing on the movie which was the 6th sense I kissed y/n head

"Happy Halloween y/n"


	6. Christmas Special

Sorry that this is late this special took far to long to make don't worry the next chapter and other specials for my other books are on their way anyway Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 😊

Ema P.O.V   
I checked my phone real quick to see if y/n emailed me how she was doing I saw that there weren't new messages I sighed

"Hmm? What's wrong darling?" Hikaru walks up to me

"Oh Hikaru it's nothing," I said grabbing the plates

"Nope something wrong why don't you tell your favorite sibling" he smiled

"Well I'm worried about y/n-chan"

"Speaking of that girl where is she?"

"She and her parents invited Yui-chan to go on a ski trip"

"And she didn't invite you that's very rude of her"

"Oh no she isn't rude she invited me as well but I refuse she said she understood"

"I see you wanted to spend time with the family"

I smiled and nodded "yup" after I finished setting up the table for dinner everyone joined except for fuuto so Masamoi suggested that we go skiing resort that was near the concert sadly only a few of us got the others already had plans Hikaru and Natsume told us they'll meet us there in the morning

☆Timeskip at Naeba Ski Resort☆  
Y/n P.O.V   
I grabbed my board started snowboarding with Yui behind me I slowed down till I was next to her I smiled looking at her

"Hehe your getting better Yui"

"Y-you think so y/n" I smiled softly then she started going fast and losing control she started panicking "y-y/n help me!"

She screamed getting farther from me I started to speed up to catch her I hope she'll be ok

Back Ema P.O.V   
Yusuke was helping me to learn how to use a snowboard Kaname and Natsume show up Yusuke and Kaname started arguing with each other till we heard screaming

"H-help!!!" She screamed crashing into Yusuke

"A-ah I-i'm s-sorry," she said getting up

"Yui-chan?" I asked she turned around smiled at me

"Ema-chan hii"

"What are you doing up here?" I asked

"I came here with y/n"

"She's here?!" Yusuke asked a little excited

"Yup oh here she comes" Yui pointed at a boy snowboarding towards us

Back to Y/n P.O.V   
I noticed Ema, Yusuke, and Natsume when I stopped I smiled

"What's up guys why you here?" I asked taking my goggles off

"We're here for fuuto concert sadly," Yusuke said looking annoyed

"Urgh really he's here great there goes my day" I groaned I heard Natsume chuckled behind me I glared at him then smirk

"Yo Natsume I challenge you to a snowboarding race" I pointed at him he smirks

"Ok the challenge accepted we'll start after I teach Ema and miss" Natsume looked at Yui

"I'm Komori Yui" she bowed a bit I nodded

"Sounds like a plan I'll catch you three on the flip side" I smiled putting my goggles on snowboarding away

Yusuke P.O.V   
As soon y/n left I followed her taking a chance to spend time with her alone

Ema P.O.V   
When y/n and Yusuke left me and   
Yui started learning how to snowboarding we both had fun even though Natsume a strict teacher but we still had fun we decided to take a break after an hour

"How's your time here Yui-chan?" I asked looking at her she smiled softly

"I'm having fun I miss hanging out with y/n like this though the girls here kept picking on me for being near her"

"Did they stop?"

"Yeah y/n told them to stop also telling them that she girl it was kinda funny seeing their faces"

"I was wondering why does y/n get confused as a boy?" Natsume asked

"Me too"

"Ah well you see it's because" Yui stops when y/n and Yusuke came towards us Yusuke was panting though

"Is something wrong Yusuke?" I asked looking at him

He shooked his head no "no I'm just tired"

"Did you two walk all the way up here?" Natsume asked looking at y/n then Yusuke

"Yeah.... couldn't leave .....you three... alone," Yusuke said panting

"Jeez, Yusuke how are you tired from coming up here? And I told you they find"

"How are you not tired y/n anyway let's get something to eat he suggested getting up I nodded getting up as well

"Kay y/n-chan Yui-chan you coming?"

"Yeah!" Yui smiled getting up

"Sure you guys go ahead without me" y/n smiled me, Yui along with Yusuke walked back down

Y/n P.O.V   
I turned to Natsume smiling at him

"You ready?"

"Heh yeah I won't go easy," he said putting his goggles on with me doing the same

"Ready set go!" I said both of us going as fast we can I was in the lead with Natsume catching up he then took the lead

☆Timeskip with Yusuke, Ema, and Yui☆  
After the race was over Natsume won I was still pouting at the table while the others enjoy lunch

"Y/n stop pouting so you lost who cares," Yusuke said eating his noodles I sighed in defeat

"Fine I guess I'll stop," I said starting to eat my noodles

"What's wrong Yui-chan?" Ema asked Yui who had a worried looked on her face

"Oh it's nothing it's just I'm worried about the brothers that's all," she said taking a sip of tea

"They know your safe with y/n so they don't need to worry"

"Um well we didn't exactly tell them y/n kinda kidnapped me and left a letter saying I'll be gone"

Ema and Yusuke look at in shocked I swallowed my noodles looked at them

"What? I wanted to spend time with my best friend without those assholes so I kidnapped her while they were out and left them a letter saying I took her"

"What did the letter exactly say?" Yusuke asked I only sighed taking a sip of my water

"It said and I quote  
Dear Assholes and Shu  
I'm taking Yui for the holidays we're going Skiing and you're not invited. Ayato don't throw a fit and Merry Christmas   
Love Y/n your favorite person   
P.s if you are wondering why Shu isn't an asshole because he's a lazy ass

"That's what the letter said," I said looking at them with a blank look Yusuke looked really annoyed

"You should be careful what you say y/n," Yusuke said I only sighed eating more noodles Ema and Yui finished early

"What are two planning to do after lunch," Ema asked looking at me and Yui

"Hmm I'm going to wrap presents for the brothers and y/n" Yui smiled getting up "see you later tonight bye" she waves goodbye and left

Yusuke P.O.V   
Once Yui left it was just me, Ema and y/n were left alone maybe we can all go snowboarding or just me and y/n

"My my~ what have we here" Hikaru appeared with mistletoe over Ema and Y/n heads Ema blushed deeply when y/n kissed her cheek I only pout I want a kiss from her too

"Hehe don't those naughty thoughts run your mind Yusuke and you too Ema" he smirked taking a seat drinking some wine

"Isn't it a little early for wine?" I asked him

"I'm not one for skiing dear so I'm enjoying myself," he said then turned to y/n

"Dear, how's your trip? Meet any cute boys for some winter romance" once he said that I started to choke on my noodles I didn't even think about who's been watching over her while I'm not here

"You ok Yusuke?"

"Dude, you ok?" Both Ema and y/n asked I nodded

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Well Hikaru I'm having fun I love snowboarding it's fun and sadly no winter romance but I do have plans so please excuse me I'll be seeing you guys," y/n said getting walking away I hope she'll be ok

☆Timeskip in Ema's room☆  
Y/n P.O.V   
"Jeez Ema your lucky me and Kaname found you I was worried," I said holding Ema hand she only giggled then smiled softly

"Hehe I'm sorry y/n for making you worry and that you missed the concert"

"Ha! Don't be sorry for that missing the concert it would have sucked anyway get some sleep I'll be here when you wake up" I stood up kissed her forehead softly she turned bright red then fallen asleep as soon I sat back down I took her present out set it on the desk I played my head on the bed slowly falling asleep

☆Timeskip again☆  
Ema P.O.V   
I sat up once I woke up I noticed y/n sleeping next to me I saw a small present I picked it up opened it inside was a walking dead logo necklace

V I sat up once I woke up I noticed y/n sleeping next to me I saw a small present I picked it up opened it inside was a walking dead logo necklace   
"Hm...hn" y/n stirred sitting up stretching "your awake Ema did you like your gift?"

I nodded hug and kissed her cheek "yes I love it thank you y/n" she smiled hug me back laughs

"Your welcome I'm glad you like it"

"Would you like to join me in the bath?" I turned to beat red ah! That was too weird she'll think I'm strange I closed my eyes hiding my face

Y/n P.O.V   
I chuckled at how cute Ema was acting I pat her head

"Hehe it's ok Ema I'll be honored to join you let's go," I said getting up we both walked out of the room I started telling her how Hikaru showed up with mistletoe when I was with Natsume and Yusuke

"I wonder why Hikaru did that"

"I don't know he's your brother" Ema only giggled at my comment

☆Timeskip after a weird moment in the bath☆  
After that weird moment in the bathhouse with Hikaru Ema decide to go back to her room she headed towards the elevator when I noticed fuuto slowly joined her

Before the doors closed I got inside scaring them

"Mind if I joined you Ema let's go see the fireworks"

"Hey don't ignore me l/n-kun," fuuto said pouting I think

"Hey Ema did you hear that"

"Stop that stupid girl" fuuto glared I only glared right back

"Oh where did you come from flea"

"I've been here the whole time your just blind"

"I'm not blind I just hate your guts"

"Oh?" Before I knew it fuuto kissed me my eyes widen in shocked I punch him in the gut

"What the hell?!" I growled blushing deeply he only smirked even though you can clearly see the pain in his eye's I wiped my lips

Once we were outside me and Ema looked at the tree it was so beautiful then the fireworks start

No One P.O.V.  
As the fireworks started to go off filling the dark sky with color Ema grab y/n hand blushing deeply without her knowing while Natsume, Yusuke, and Fuuto stared at the two mostly y/n thinking the same thing

"Merry Christmas y/n I love you"


	7. Valentine's Day Special

A/n: Getting an early start on Valentine's Day Special the next chapter coming soon

☆At the mall☆   
Ema P.O.V   
"Chi tell me again why we're here," Juli asked as we looked around

"To get everyone chocolate for tomorrow"

"Hmph those wolves don't deserve your chocolate"

"You're getting some as well," I said as I spotted a dragon heart necklace I bought it as soon I found it I hope she likes it

"Hmm I can't see you earing this chi"

"It's not for me it's for y/n I think she'll love it" I smiled softly

"Hmmm" Juli started looking at me

"Something wrong?" I asked

"Do you like y/n?" He asked I blushed deeply kept quiet I couldn't tell him I have a crush on her

☆A different side of the mall☆   
Y/n P.O.V   
"Yui I don't understand why you're giving those assholes chocolates," I said looking at her

"I want to give them some plus they would complain if I didn't," she said getting chocolate molds

"True true their big babies after all" we both started laughing

"Are you going to make chocolate?" Yui asked looking at me I jumped blushing softly

"M-maybe I don't know yet," I said looking away she started giggling

"Hehe sometimes you act like a tsundere"

"S-shut up you done?" She nodded

"Yeah thank you again for coming with me," she said I smiled pat her head

"No problem anything for you"

☆Timeskip At Home☆  
"Argh it fails again" I yelled lay my head on the counter

"Y/n sweetie you want to take a break" I nodded

"Ok you go sit down I'll make some tea and snacks"

"Kay," I said straightening myself heading to the living room I sat down on the couch sighing when I saw my mom coming with snacks and tea I took the cup taking a sip

"Feel better"

"A little" I sighed

"Hehe don't worry sweetie they might not come out right but you put love into them" she smiled "just ask your father I made him chocolate they came out really awful" she laughed I started to laugh as well

"Thanks, mom I can make them perfect now," I said getting up heading to the kitchen

☆Timeskip 2 am Valentine day ☆  
"Finally it took a long time but their done" I sighed happily looking at the bags of chocolate I head to the living room I jump on the couch falling asleep

☆Timeskip at school ☆  
I walk into the classroom yawning I sat down laying my head down with my earbuds still on I closed my eyes for a bit

"Morning y/n-chan" I heard Ema voice I looked up

".....Morning" I yawn

"Didn't sleep well?" She asked I nodded

"Yo y/n" I look up saw Yusuke

"....Yo" I said closing my eyes again

"Hey y/n did you stay up all night you have to go to sleep or you will get sick or" I head Yusuke talking like a mother hen I end up falling asleep

☆Timeskip at lunch☆  
I head to the roof after grabbing my bread when I heard a group of girls screams I turned around saw fuuto being chased I turned the corner when I heard his footsteps getting closer I grab him pulled him close to me

"What the fu-" I put my finger on his lips making keeping him quiet

"Shhh" I whispered as the group of girls ran by I sighed

"good their gone," I said moving away "you seem popular today" I looked at him

"Shut up I know that I didn't need to help," he said glaring at me

"Ouch my heart"

"I wonder did you get me alone just to give me chocolate" he smirked I smacked him upside the head

"Ow that hurts idiot" he glared

"Yeah yeah here asshole" I tossed him a small bag of chocolate

"Ha I knew it I don't need these I have a ton of chocolate from other girls I'm just going to throw them away" I saw a sadistic smile on his face I took them back

"Fine then I'll throw them away" I started walking away till fuuto stopped me by grabbing my hand

"Wait to hand them over l/n-kun" I shrugged toss them again smiled

"Here Happy Valentine's Day fuuto" before I went to the roof I yelled

"Hey lady's I found him" with that the girls chased after him again I laughed

☆Timeskip after school☆  
When I finished packing my stuff I spotted Yusuke

"Hey Yusuke wait up," I said he stopped turned around " Happy Valentine's Day," I said giving him a bag of chocolate he started blushing

"T-thanks you didn't need," he said looking away I giggled patting his cheek left

☆Timeskip at Asahina Resident ☆  
I went looking for Iori I found him in the garden he looked like a prince with the flowers surrounding him

"Hi Iori" he looked at me smiled softly

"Hello y/n"

"Here Happy Valentine's Day" I hand him the chocolate

"Thank you y/n," he said kissing my forehead he walked away with such grace after Iori I found Louis who just came back I blushed deeply gave him the chocolates

"H-happy Valentine's Day," I said still blushing deeply I saw a hint of red on his cheek he smiled softly kissed my cheek softly

"Happy Valentine's Day y/n" I nodded ran away bumping into the triplets which were surprising

"Hi~ y/n-chan you know what today is," Tsubaki said smiling wide I nodded

"Yup I made one for each of you," I said taking out their chocolates giving it to them smiling Tsubaki hug me

"Thank you y/n-chan~," he said as Azusa pulling him off me I nodded walked away I spotted Subaru I smirked ran jump onto his back wrapping my arms around his neck

"What's up Subaru," I said smiling I saw he turned bright red

"H-hey y-y/n"

"Got you something here you go" I gave him his chocolate kissing his cheek at the same getting off his back walking away

Ema P.O.V   
I spotted y/n I took a deep breath went up to her

"Uh hi y/n-chan" she turned to me smiling

"Hey Ema what's up"

"I got this for you"

"Wow this really beautiful thank you Ema"   
"Wow this really beautiful thank you Ema"

I smiled happily "I'm glad you like it y/n-chan"

"I made you some chocolate Happy Valentine's Day," she said giving me a bag of chocolates I gave her a hug and kiss her cheek

No One P.O.V   
The two girls didn't notice the brothers saw their cute scene

Tsubaki started to feel jealous but he doesn't know what about was because y/n was hugging his little sister or Ema giving y/n a kiss

Azusa started wishing he gave y/n something as well

Natsume wanted to give y/n something special he started thinking

Louis was happy that the two people he loves are happy but couldn't help but feel a little jealous 

Subaru wishes he could have returned the kiss to her

Iori was starting to get jealous he didn't like that Ema was touching y/n he was the only one to touch her   
(A/n: yandere mode activated?)

Yusuke and Fuuto started to pout

Y/n P.O.V   
I kissed Ema cheek back I turned to the boys

"Boys I hope you enjoy the chocolate" I smiled softly "Ema stand next to your brothers please"

"Sure," she said going towards her brothers I started blushing deeply for unknown reasons took a deep breath look at them

"I love you," I said running away

No One P.O.V   
As y/n ran away she didn't know that everyone started blushing thinking the same thing 

"I love you too y/n"

A/n: I hope you guys enjoy this special I was thinking about doing a genderbend special would you want the reader to be male or female?


	8. Chapter 5

Y/n P.O.V.  
I heard my alarm going off I sat up turning it off I stretched then got up checking the time

"11:00 I still have time," I said to myself grabbing my towel

☆Timeskip☆  
After my shower I got dress to check the time

"11:30 sweet still have time for an episode of Uta no Prince sama" as I was about to play the episode I heard my door open I saw Yui I smiled giving her a hug

"Hey long time no see" she nodded

"Hehe yeah I see you're still wearing boy's clothes"

"Yup and you are still flat" she pouted started hitting me softly I only laughed

"Hahaha you know I didn't mean it" she stopped hitting but kept pouting

"I know but you didn't need to bring it up"

"You know I love you," I said she smiled

"Yeah let's get going," she said I nodded followed her to the living room I opened the door for her she went outside first I soon followed her

We started walking talking about random

Ema P.O.V   
I help Iori with the flowers when we heard laughter we looked saw y/n and another girl I waved to them

"Hii l/n-chan" she looked at me waved back then they came towards us

"Yo Ema hi Iori" she smiled waved to Iori he waved back to her then left

"Oh yeah Ema this is my best friend Komori Yui and Yui this is Hinata Ema and the boy that left was Ashina Iori her stepbrother," y/n said she bowed

"It's nice to meet you Hinata-chan" Yui smiled

I smiled bowed as well "it's nice to meet you too where were you going?" I asked

"I and Yui are going to the mall want to come?" Y/n asked I nodded

"Yeah let me tell Masaomi" she nodded

Tsubaki P.O.V.  
I saw Ema coming inside I went up to her

"Hii~ Ema-chan let's go on a date," I said giving her a hug but she moved back

"Hi Tsubaki I'm sorry but I'm going out with l/n-chan and her friend," she said softly I pouted

"Awww can you ditch them" she shooked her head no

"If you want you can join us," she said I smiled

"Yeah I'll go get Azusa," I said went to get Azusa

Y/n P.O.V   
"So your living with 6 hot guys and their all sadist"

"Heh yeah their really nice though," Yui said playing with her necklace

"Lies!" I said

"Eh?" She looked at me

"When you lie you play with your necklace want me to hurt them"

"No no you don't have too"

"Hmm if you say so but if they hurt you just tell me"

"Hehe ok but I'll ask you when we're in our own fanfic"

"What?"

"What?" I looked at her weird I saw Ema coming out the door with Azusa and Tsubaki

"Um I hope you don't mind they wanted to join us"

"Yeah we kinda invited ourselves this could be like a double date right Azusa"

"Only l/n-kun doesn't have anyone," Azusa said calmly

"True true"

I sighed "it's alright let's go," I said grabbing Ema and Yui hand for some reason I felt someone staring at me but I just shrugged it off

Tsubaki P.O.V   
Hmmm I'm not going to let l/n-kun take Ema from me I glared at him

"Tsubaki" I looked at Azusa

"Hm?"

"Don't be jealous let Ema enjoy today"

"Fine," I said got between l/n-kun and Ema "So what's the plan?" I asked

"Hmm I say we spilled up to enjoy some shopping we'll go in groups," Azusa said l/n-kun agreeing

"I agree group a would be me, Yui and Ema the group b would be the twins," he said

☆At the mall☆  
Y/n P.O.V   
Once we made it to the mall we split into our groups which were hard enough cause Tsubaki wanted Ema with him I sighed as I watch my friends shop for clothes

"What you of think of this y/n?" Yui asked holding up a cute light pink dress

"Looks cute I think it's perfect for you" I smiled

"I'm going to try it on," she said going to the dressing room

"L/n-chan you think this hat goes with this outfit?" Ema said holding a black hat with a white shirt with a floral design with jeans I shook my head

"No I replace the jeans with a light blue skirt and a white hat with a bow," I said holding the items I said she took

"Kay I'll go try these on," she said I nodded as she went in the dressing room I waited for them I started playing on my phone when I heard the curtains I looked up

They both look cute "those outfits are perfect you two look ready for a date" I said they both started blushing I only laughed

"Are you going to try any clothes on l/n-chan?" Ema asked I shook my head

"No I'm good I'll wait till the door," I said scratching my cheek

"Y/n doesn't like wearing girl clothes she stops wearing them around the beginning of middle school," Yui said looking at Ema

"Oh ah I got an idea would you help me Komori-chan?" Ema asked

Yui nodded Ema went up to her whispered something into her ear. Yui smiled as they both back inside the dressing room then came out then walked away together.

Ema P.O.V   
I and Yui went to go find clothes that would be perfect for y/n

"I wonder what should we give her to try on," I said as we looked around

"Hmm I don't know that's kinda hard since she hasn't worn any girl clothes for a long time," Yui said then we spotted an outfit that was perfect for her

"We found it," we said in unison then grab the outfit went back to the dressing room.

"Y/n we got something for you to try on," Yui said taking the outfit dragged y/n into the dressing room.

I stay outside in case she escapes. I spotted Tsubaki and Azusa waved to them getting their attention.

"Did you find anything Ema-chan?" Azusa asked I nodded

"Yeah"

"Hmm, where l/n-kun and his friend?" Tsubaki asked looking around

"In the dressing room with Komori-chan" when I said that y/n and Yui came out of the dressing room wearing the outfit we picked out

"In the dressing room with Komori-chan" when I said that y/n and Yui came out of the dressing room wearing the outfit we picked out   
"I hate both of you right now," she said crossing her arms looking annoyed

Y/n P.O.V   
"Wow l/n-kun you look really cute right Azusa," Tsubaki said looking at Azusa but he didn't say anything he only looked away

I only sighed "thanks Tsubaki-nii" there was silence everyone looked at me weird "what?"

"You called me Tsubaki-nii?" Tsubaki said pointing at himself

"So? Wait are you into the sister type?" I asked I was about to get an answer but I stopped them   
"Don't answer that I don't want to know?" I said going back inside the dressing room

☆Timeskip after leaving the mall☆  
Azusa P.O.V.  
After we left the mall everyone went there own way Ema said she going to spend time with y/n.

Tsubaki had been quiet ever since we left the mall I wonder what's wrong. Could it have been y/n?


	9. Chapter 6

Tsubaki P.O.V   
"Tsubaki are you ok?" Azusa asked I looked at him

"Yeah I'm fine why would you think I'm not"

"Cause you went quiet after we left the mall"

"Haha don't worry I'm fine just thinking," I said smiling widely he nodded what is wrong with me I Ema not l/n-kun I hardly know her plus she isn't my type

No One P.O.V   
"You two sure? I could walk with you guys to your destination?" Y/n asked having a worried look in her eyes. The two girls nodded

"We'll be fine y/n I'll message you when I get home," Yui said smiling softly

"I'll do the same" Ema said Y/n nodded sighing

"Alright see you two later," she said closing the door

With that, the two girls started walking home

"Today was fun," Yui said

Ema P.O.V   
I looked at Komori-chan nodded

"Yeah it was nice meeting you Komori-chan"

"Same here I was wondering would look after for me?" Yui asked

"Huh?"

"Ah sorry can you watch Y/n for me she has a hard time making friends"

"Of course I look after her she, my friend I won't have anything bad happen to her," I said in serious Komori-chan smiled gave me a hug I hug her back said goodbye going inside my house

☆Timeskip after school☆  
Y/n P.O.V   
I started packing my stuff after telling Yusuke and Ema go on without me when I finished I started walking when I bump into someone landing on them

"Hey watch where you going jerk," I said getting up I looked to see who I bumped into

It was Fuuto the idol which I heard wasn't really sweet angel he seems to be he looked at me annoyed

"Watch where I'm going you should follow your own advice" he glared getting up wow what an ass

"Whatever see your demon," I said walking away

"Hey where's my apology," he said grabbing my arm I glared at him

"I rather die than apologize to you," I said getting out of his grip started walking away

Timeskip at Asahina Resident   
I finally made it to Ema house when I spotted Iori in the garden he looks like a Prince sometimes I sometimes forget he's even

"Hi, Iori attending the flowers again?" I asked he nodded

"Yes," he said softly almost like a whisper

"Do you like gardening?"

"Yes"

"Do you know all these flowers meaning's?"

"I do"

Jeez this conversation isn't going anywhere he only answered one or two words I sighed

"You know Iori I'm shocked you're single"

"Why's that?" He asked finally looking at me

"Cause your quite handsome did you ever have a girlfriend?"

"I did"

"Did you dump her? Or she dumps you?"

"Neither she died in a car accident," he said without any emotions in his voice or eyes

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," I said bowing

"Its ok," he said leaving the garden to go somewhere else I sighed feeling really bad going inside spotting Louis on the floor

"Uhh" I bent over started shaking him

"Hey Louis wake up you aren't supposed to sleep here," I said still shaking him when I heard the door opened I was expecting Masamoi or Ukyo hell even the twins but it was Fuuto

"YOU!!" Fuuto yelled pointed at me

I pointed back "YOU!!!"


	10. Chapter 7

Y/n P.O.V.  
"What are you doing here!? Are you stalking me?!" Fuuto kept yelling at me I ignore him went back to Louis I was about to shake him again but my hand was stopped by fuuto I looked at him

"Can you please let go?" I said glaring at him

"Don't touch him I'm calling the cops"

"What the hell?!" I stood up to push his hand out of his grip we started glaring at each other down till we heard shuffling

"Hmm...fuuto your home early ah Hello l/n-chan when did you here," Louis said softly getting up I helped him blushing softly at our closeness

"Thank you l/n-chan," he said smiling softly I kept blushing

"A-ah your welcome it's the least I could do"

"Hold it! Louis do you know this stalker?" Fuuto said pointing again he nodded

"Yes"

"I'm Ema friend," I said looking at him

"Hmm she has male friends that's surprising as long he's not around me," he said started walking away I only sighed I felt someone staring at me I looked saw Louis staring at me rather intently.

"Uh is something on my face?" I asked

"Ah sorry I was just wondering if I could do your hair?" He asked I blink a couple of times

"Huh?" I looked at him confused

"I'm a hairstylist didn't Ema tell you that"

"I don't think so" I started thinking if she did or not "but I'll think about your offer" he nodded then walked away I watched as he left

"Handsome," I said to myself

Subaru P.O.V.  
I spotted l/n-kun staring into space I decided to ask him if he wants to play one-on-one

"Hey l/n-kun"

"H-huh" I watch as he jumps then looked at me "O-oh hey Subaru what's up?"

"I was wondering if you play basketball?" I asked

"Yeah let me changed into my gym clothes can you show me to the bathroom," he asked

"Sure follow me," I said started walking he followed me. I showed him to the bathroom

"Here you go"

"Thanks, man I'll meet you downstairs," he said I nodded went downstairs

Y/n P.O.V   
I went inside the bathroom it looked beautiful inside

"Wow this is pretty," I said to myself started getting undressed humming a small tune

Ema P.O.V.  
"I still believe that wolf is after you," Juli said

"Are you talking about l/n-chan?" I asked looking at him

"Yes I still don't trust him," he said I only giggled openly the bathroom saw y/n in her underwear I felt my face burning I covered my eyes

"I-I'm s-sorry l/n-chan," I said

Y/n P.O.V   
"I-I'm s-sorry l/n-chan," Ema said I looked at her she was covering her face

"Its ok Ema we're both girls so don't be embarrassed," I said she shook her head I started getting dressed when I finished getting dressed I pat her head

"A-are you done"

"Yeah I'd finished" I watch as she uncovered her eyes I smiled

"Yeah I'd finished" I watch as she uncovered her eyes I smiled   
"Why are you in your gym clothes?" She asked

"Oh I and Subaru are going to play basketball," I said picking up my clothes

"Again I'm very sorry for walking in on you" she bowed I pat her head

"It's ok like I said we're both girls there's nothing to be embarrassed about" I smiled "Can I put these in your room"

"Yeah" she smiled took my clothes

"Wish me luck," I said leaving the bathroom


	11. Chapter 8

Y/n P.O.V.

When I left the bathroom I head towards the living room spotting Subaru with his back turned. I smirked sneaking up behind him

"BOO!!" I yelled

He jumped screaming dropping the ball turning around with an angry and shocked look on his face

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god the look on your face was so good I wish I'd take a picture" I laughed holding onto my stomach

"W-what l/n-kun? w-what are you wearing! and w-why did you do that?" Subaru said stuttering a bit. I pick up the ball calming down

"Ha... I couldn't pass up an opportunity and these are my gym clothes so let's get to playing" I said holding the ball on my hip

he nodded "alright then let me lead you towards the basketball court" he said leading me to the court

"Have you asked Ema out yet?" I asked looking at him he turned red looking at me

"N-no why do you think that"

I smirked "Heh cause I know you like her~"

"How do you know that?!"

"Cause it's written all over face"

"Is it really?" he touched his face

"Yup don't worry dude I understand why you like her"

"I highly doubt that," he said

"Yeah she's kind, cute and basically the perfect wife," I said wiggling my eyebrows I watched as his face redden even more

"Please don't do that"

"Aww why not you imaging her in a wedding dress" I teased

"S-stop I wasn't"

"Hehe ok ok I'll stop since you ask so nicely"

"Thanks why were you teasing me anyway," he asked

"Cause I think it's fun teasing you plus I'm thinking about helping you," I said stopping he stopped as well looking at me

"Really? I thought you like Ema?" he asked

"What's with everyone thinking I'm into girls" I sighed rubbing my neck

"Eh s-sorry I didn't mean to offend you"

I only giggled "Dude it's ok it happens to me all the time now let's stop this sappy talk and get to playing," I said tossing him the ball he nodded as we head towards the court

"Do you know how to play?" Subaru asked

"Yeah I do whoever gets the most points must get the winner chocolate" he nodded holding out his hand smirking softly

"Deal and the loser must do something embarrassing as well," he said

"Heh you've got yourself a deal" I smirked shaking his hand

☆Timeskip cause I can't do basketball scenes☆

The score ended up as a tie at first then I ended up winning the game against Subaru 

"I like milk chocolate and I won't make you do something embarrassing" 

"Heh thanks, l/n-kun" 

"Anytime dude" I smack his back I and Subaru started talking about random things we were having fun getting to know each other till fuuto came into the room

"Tomboy your still here?" he asked oh so very kindly I glared at him Subaru got up I guess sensing the tension in the room

"Where are you going Subaru?" I asked

"My classes are starting in a bit," he said completely lying leaving as fast he could. I turned my attention back to fuuto

"Ok, he's gone what the fuck do you want?" I asked 

"Do you know where Louis is?" he asked

"Nope what makes you think I know"

"The way you look at him makes you look like a stalker" he smirked softly

"Ouch my pride thanks for that jerk" I stick my tongue out flipping him out

"Your welcome Tomboy glad to help" he smiled his faked smile

I got walked towards him "tried calling or check his work they might have seen him oh tell him I said yes"

Fuuto P.O.V.

"Yes to what?" I asked

"Not telling see ya demon~" with that the Tomboy left I took out my phone started looking through my contacts finding Louis number

"Tch can't believe that boy is actually a girl," I said to myself calling Louis phone

Ema P.O.V.

I heard a knock at my door "come in"

"Yo Ema mind, if I come in" y/n, said opening the door slowly 

"Hi l/n-kun please come in did you come to get your clothes?" I asked she nodded 

"Yup I should get going plus I noticed this place is kinda empty"

I handed y/n her clothes "yeah either everyone in their rooms or on their way back from work"

"I see makes sense everyone here kinda have a job," she said grabbing her clothes 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" I asked 

"No maybe next time," she said smiling waving goodbye leaving out the door

Y/n P.O.V.

After I change back into my uniform saying goodbye to Ema again and her brothers the ones I could find I started thinking about what happened so far.

I stopped in front of my house looking up into the sky smiling "I'm happy I finally made friends" I said to myself getting a call on my phone I answer it 

"Hello?"


	12. Chapter 9

Y/n P.O.V.

"Hey l/n-kun it's me kuroyuki," she said

"Oh yo Ame what's yup?" I asked unlocking the door trying to figure out how she got my number

"Can you join my club"

"Hmm sure, what's your club?" I asked

"It's the drama club"

"Sure I've been looking for a club to join see ya tomorrow," I said hanging up going inside locking the door heading towards my room

☆Timeskip Next Morning☆

After I finished my breakfast I head towards Ema's house to walk with her to school I decide for her outside.

I started to lose myself in my music when I felt someone touch my shoulder I looked saw it was Ema with Yusuke and the demon

"Why the fuck he's here," I asked glaring

"He's coming to school with us for some unknown reason," Yusuke said grumbling

"I hope that's ok right l/n-chan?" Ema asked I only sighed nodded

"I guess let's get going"

"Why do you sound disappointed tomboy?" Fuuto asked as kept walking

"Cause personally I don't really like you, your personality is like a snake," I said looking at him I saw Yusuke try not to laugh

"Tch at least my word choice is way better than yours"

"Why you little punk" I was about to jump him but Ema stopped me by grabbing onto his arm

"Please don't hurt him L/n-chan," she said looking at me with puppy dog eyes

"Fine I won't" as we kept walking finally reaching the train station though it was really pact everyone ended up getting squish together which sucks big time

"Hey tomboy don't get close to me," Fuuto said

"Well sorry, your highness I can't really move Hey! stop moving" I said blushing softly

"Hmm are you, blushing tomboy," he said with a sly smirk

"Tch you wish, only in your dreams," I said looking away after while standing for so long someone pushes me into fuuto even more in which I noticed I'm a little bit taller than him

"Dude your really short" I teased

"S-Shut up your only an inch taller," he said pouting I giggled "What are you laughing for" he growled

"Oh nothing~" I smiled

☆Timeskip at the school☆

"Ok after that uncomfortable train ride I'll be seeing you two later in class," I said pointing at Ema and Yusuke "And you hopefully never," I said to fuuto walking away from the group

"Yo l/n-kun where you going?" Yusuke asked

"Oh I joined the Drama Club I think," I said

"Hey take me with you," Fuuto said following me

"Argh why are you following me"

"I want to become an actor so I'm joining the club"

"Oh great I'm so excited to work with you I think I'll faint," I said with sarcasm

While we were heading towards the club room fuuto kept getting stopped by fangirls which were annoying

"That's it come on lover boy we're going to be late," I said dragging him away from another group of girls

"Aww come on L/n-senpai can't we stay a little longer"

"No way," I said walking faster dragging him along by the time we finally made it to the club room, It was already time for class

"Finally Tomboy what took us so long," Fuuto said I was about to slap him but I stop myself

"I don't know it could be we took our very sweet time now it's time for class so see ya," I said running to class just barely making it

☆Timeskip Lunch☆

After class, I head towards the club room opening the door 

"Hey Kuroyuki-chan" I called Ame out she turned around smiling

"Ahh l/n-kun thank you for coming," she said

"No problem but why do want me?"

"Because we needed an extra girl in the club so the numbers are even"

"Ah, that makes sense wait you know I'm a girl?" I asked

She nodded "Yeah your bust size is kinda hard to hide no offense"

"None took"

"Plus we have a boy that looks very much like a girl"

Fuuto P.O.V.

I was about to go inside the club room when I overheard Tomboy and club leader conversation wanting equal members of people so if I get Ema to join I would get to spend more time with her by using her so-called friend I smirked going inside 

"Excuse me I would like to join as well," I said smiling I saw tomboy expression went from calm to disgusted good thing I love Ema or I wouldn't care what she thinks 

"Oh um you see do know someone who could also join as well I want there to be an equal balance," she said blushing softly I nodded 

"Yeah, of course, I'll bring her after school" 

"Good thank you, you are now a member of the drama club," she said walking off tomboy glared at me as soon the leader left

"What are you planning?" she asked

"Oh nothing special don't worry," I said walking away


	13. White Day Special

Ema P.O.V.

I check the family's calendar saw today's date was circled

"Ukyo do you know why today is circled?" I asked looking at him

"Hm I don't know does anyone have something special plan," he said looking around

"I circled it," Louis said "Today is white day I'm planning to give Y/n chocolate"

"Well she did give us chocolate's on Valentine's Day," Azusa said I was about to say something when I heard the doorbell ring I went to see who it was.

When I opened the door I saw it was Y/n

"Hey Ema," she said smiling

"Hi l/n-chan" I smiled back

"Ema who's at the door-" Tsubaki said when he saw Y/n he smiled brightly "Y/n-chan Hiii you came"

She nodded "Yeah you asked me too come so what do you want" when she finished her sentence Tsubaki pulled her in slamming the door

"You know what today is?" he asked her

"Um, March 14th why?" she said confused I followed them into the kitchen

"Exactly that's why I'm making you chocolate for White Day and to make interesting I'm this a contest you'll only pick one"

"Huh wait wait are all of you doing this contest" when she said that everyone except Ukyo and Wataru said yes she look at me too "Even you Ema?"

"Yes me too" by the look on their face's I guess they were shocked

Y/n P.O.V.

"Um...Fine whoever chocolate is the best I'll choose good lucks boys and Ema" I winked at them leaving. Once I was far from the house I let out a sigh a relief

"My god it was getting tense in there," I said to myself when I spotted Yui I ran to her

"Yui"

No One P.O.V.

"Chi are you sure about this?" Juli asked Ema

"Yes I didn't give her chocolate last month plus I want her to accept mine," Ema said looking at candy molds.

Everyone started making/thinking their own chocolate's trying to empress Y/n. While Juli checked on the boys to see how everyone's chocolates are going when he checked on Iori he was confused about what's going on.

Tsubaki P.O.V.

bzz-bing

I heard the doorbell ring I rushed towards the door opening it quickly

"Well well~ I know you were going to choose my chocolate from the very beginning" I smiled at her

"Heh, really now so whatcha make?" she smirked

I blushed softly leading her to inside

"So this is your room I thought I was a dork," she said looking at a poster of me and Azusa

I tap her shoulder making her look at me

"I know you are going to love it" I hand her my chocolate

"It's you but something this amazing I feel bad to eat it," she said looking at it

"You have a point ...I didn't really think that far ahead sorry" I said looking at her she looked back

"It's alright I'll just keep it in my room if you don't mind"

"I don't but that not enough not even close" I took off my shirt tossing it aside her face blushed deeply

"I want to eat you up and devour you whole" I smirked putting the ribbon around her

"Oh~ is that so" she smirks grabbing the ribbon pulling me closer

"How about I devour you," she said in seductive voice pulling me into a kiss

No One P.O.V.

"I'm not mind reader but it's very obvious what you're fantasizing about... please try it on someone else," Azusa said stopping Tsubaki from kissing him

"Dude!" Tsubaki said moving back

Ukyo started explaining why chocolate is a symbol of love.

Y/n got a weird feeling that someone was thinking/talking about her

"Hm something wrong y/n," Yui asked her friend

"No, just a weird feeling that's all," she said starting the game

Azusa P.O.V.

"This smells delicious" I heard y/n say I walked down the stairs

"How do you like my special chocolate bath"

She turned around "It's divine the aroma is amazing"

I started to get embarrassed by how long she was looking at me I step into the bath

"It's been specialty chilly this month so there no better way warm up than a bath," I said wrapping my arms around her waist she started blushing

"That's true"

"But for me, I've always warmed up when I'm around you, I get so hot I can melt" I was about to kiss her when she dives into the chocolate water coming up quickly

"Heh how about a game of Marco/Pollo? If you catch me you can do anything to me but If I catch you I'll do the same" she said smirking softly

"Alright I accept"

"Good but I need these" she took my glasses off placing them on the floor we then start the game I started to move around

"Marco"

"Polo" I went towards her voice but felt nothing

"Marco" I heard Y/n she wrap her arms around my chest I blushed deeply feeling her breasts on my back

"What should I play with first," she said as I feel her hands slowly slide down my chest

No One P.O.V.

"Look who's daydreaming now," Tsubaki said looking at his brother

"Ah no I just fell asleep" Azusa said looking at his brother back with steam on his glasses

"Yeah right I know what you were dreaming about," Tsubaki said teasing his brother

"You know you're never going to finish if you guys keep goofing off," Wataru said looking at his older brothers

"Yes we will just watch" Tsubaki quickly said back

Louis P.O.V.

"This is for you," I said giving Y/n a chocolate statue she took it

"It's choco. How did you know I have a pet hedgehog?" she asked looking at me

"I saw you bring her to meet Juli"

"Oh right I forgot about that thank you," she said kissing my cheek I saw a small blush form on her cheeks

"You're so cute when you blush"

"A-ah t-thank you do you want to share the chocolate," she said in a cute stutter

"Sure let's eat it by the tree"

"Ok lead the way"

I nodded as we started walking towards the tree

"You seem quiet y/n something wrong"

"Ah no it's just I get nervous when I'm around you"

"I see that's cute"

"Hmm" she pouted hitting my arm lightly

"haha"

"heh hahaha" we started laughing when she suddenly stop walking and laughing I looked at her

"Close your eyes" when she said that her face was really red

"Alright then" I closed my eyes I didn't know what was going on till I felt something soft on my lips then it was gone. When I open eyes I saw Y/n was really embarrassed

"Did you kiss me?" she nodded I smiled kiss her back "don't be shy y/n be yourself"

"Myself?"

"Yeah the free fiery spirit I see everyday" I saw her eyes widen

"Alright if you want the real me to accept all of my flaws then I will"

she said smiling wide grabbing my hand we started running

"Where we going?"

"The amusement park if we hurry we can see the fireworks"

No One P.O.V.

The brothers saw as Louis smiled while carving a hedgehog not knowing why he would carve that.

Juli watch thinking that the brothers are weird then went to check on Iori again to see what he's doing

Iori P.O.V.

When I walked into the garden I saw Y/n looking at blossoms I guess she noticed me

"Hey Iori when do you think they'll bloom again"

"Pretty soon I think maybe next week. I made these for you" I hand her a bouquet of chocolate flowers

"Woah how in the hell did you make these," she said taking the flowers looking at them closely

"It was simple actually"

"Bullshit why don't I believe you"

"I don't next time I'll show you"

"Deal" she smiled taking a bite of one the flowers "This is delicious"

"I'm glad you like it" I smiled softly watching her eat the chocolate

"You have to try it," she said handing me a rose I nodded taking a bite

"Your right it is very good," I said I guess she saw something that I didn't "What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw..nevermind let's go inside"

"Alright" as we headed back inside I saw she drop one of the flowers I was about to pick it up but I deiced not too

No One P.O.V.

"Today is fun"

"Yeah it was I'm glad the assholes let you hang with me"

"Their not that bad y/n"

"Yeah right Yui to me your a lamb stuck with wolves," Y/n said in a serious voice then Yui started laughing

Subaru P.O.V.

"Catch" I yelled to Y/n she turned and caught the chocolate

"Wow it's a ball dude your such a basketball nut," she said laughing I don't know why but I started to feel embarrassed

"Yeah, you inspired me to make this. If I made the shot I win your heart" I said pointing at Y/n she blushed softly started laughing again

"HAHAHAHAHA.... don't feel bad I'm not laughing to be mean"

"Then why are you laughing"

"Cause I found what you said cute and it's too late to win my heart"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" I said sounding scared for some reason

"Cause you already won it" she smiling then jumped landing on her feet"

"The real question is If I could make this shot I win your heart," she said tossing the ball back I caught before it reaches the ground

"I guess you won my heart y/n," I said to her watching her coming closer

"Yup now you're stuck with me su-ba-ru" she smirks softly tapping her finger on my chest I blushed deeply trying to figure out what she'll do next

"Heh dirty boy that's for later"

Ema P.O.V.

"They didn't turn out right either," I said to myself pouting

"Is something wrong Ema" I heard a whisper in my ear when I turned around I saw Y/n

"Ah oh nothing really," I said waving my hands she grabs my wist

"You have chocolate on your finger," she said looking at my finger

"I didn't notice it I wonder how it happens I should clean it" I was about to grab a towel when Y/n lick my finger when she did that I started turning bright red

"I don't know why you said it turned out wrong it tastes good," she said in a seductive voice

"I-it didn't turn out perfect I wanted it to be perfect for you"

"Oh Ema everything you do is perfect," she said wrapping her arms around me picking me up placing me on the counter

"We can't not here what if someone sees's us"

"Let them watch I want everyone to know your mine," she said kissing my neck softly I shiver. She pulled me closer to her getting me into a passionate kiss

I started to feel my body go numb but she pulled back I was a little upset at that when she touched at my cheek looking at me with her beautiful e/c

"I love you Ema"

"I love you too Y/n," I said blushing softly I watched as she took out a necklace putting on me

"Now your my girl," she said kissing me again

"....."

".....Ch.."

"Chi"

"Chi!"

"Huh?" I blink a couple of time then looked at Juli

"Finally what happens you started spacing out"

"I did?"

"Yes so I'll ask again what happen"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking that's all"

"Hmm you were thinking about that she-wolf"

"She's not a wolf but yes I really like maybe love her," I said with a soft sigh

Juli P.O.V.

Chi seems to really like that she-wolf maybe there's something I could do.

Ah I know I jumped off the desk headed to the kitchen

"If everyone chocolates are destroyed then that she-wolf will only choose Chi's," I said to myself I started running around making everyone trip and messing up everyone's chances

Once I was done the kitchen was a mess "Now chi will win"

Y/n P.O.V.

When I finally came back to Asahina house I saw everyone was upset

"Woah who died in here?" I said startling the boy's I watch as Subaru got up his face really red

"Y-Y/n um I'm going to shoot this in y-your face no wait," Subaru said turning redder I saw the ball of chocolate starting to melt when it finally fell apart I caught it with a bowel I brought

"Where did you get that bowel?" Tsubaki asked

"I brought it so I can put everyone chocolate in"

I saw that Azusa was about to say something when Ema came running downstairs with a small bag of chocolates

"T-These are for you," she said in a soft voice I smiled taking them

"I guess she wins since we don't have anything" Tsubaki saying in a disappointed voice

"Thank you Ema" I smiled but in the corner of the eye I saw Iori coming down with chocolate flowers

"Hey that's not fair we didn't see you make them," Subaru said glaring at Iori

I watch as he came towards me getting down on one knee giving me the flowers I was about to take them when the boys and Ema ate them But I took the last one before anyone could get it

"You know I was going to take a picture of the winners chocolate and send it to them," I said taking a bite of the flower "But this is fine you guys are truly weird," I said laughing a bit

A/n: HI everyone here a late White Day Special but I have an announcement I'm thinking about doing secret endings for:

Masaomi

Ukyo

Kaname

Hikaru

Wataru

Please vote which one you want to see first


	14. Chapter 10

Fuuto P.O.V.

Urgh this class is so boring I raised my hand "Teacher may I use the restroom?" I asked 

"Sure"

"Thanks," I said leaving the classroom walking down the hallway when I turned the corner I spotted Tomboy and some other girl she looked like the 1st year 

"Tch I wish I knew what they're saying," I said to myself when I heard a slap I saw Tomboy was slap by the girl who ran away crying "My that looked painful," I said smirking walking up to her 

"You have no idea why are you skipping demon?" she said changing the subject quickly 

"I could say the same thing about you"

"Heh touche my dear demon," she said leaning closer with a slight smirk "you know demon you are quite cute," she said blowing in my ear I couldn't help but shiver to feel my face getting hot 

Y/n P.O.V.

After I blew into fuuto's ear I saw him shiver I couldn't help it anymore

"Pfft!!" I burst out laughing "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I......hahahaha y-you fell for it hahaha" I kept laughing moving away from him

"Grrr FUCK YOU TOMBOY!" 

"Oh? Name the time and place demon I'll show you a good time~" I wink at him I watch as his turn redder

"Your an asshole," he said glaring at me 

"It takes one to know one"

"Tch are you going to tell me why you are out here?" he asked again

"No why should I," I said looking at him "We aren't friends or anything all you need to know is I'm not as nice as you think" before he could say anything I started heading back to my class

I noticed the teacher was writing stuff down on the broad I walked inside quietly and quickly to my desk sitting down putting my head down acting as nothing happened

Yusuke P.O.V.

When I saw l/n-kun walked in I saw a red mark on her face again I couldn't help but get mad wondering who did this her 

"Who did that to you l/n-kun!" I yelled out again the teacher turn around glaring at me while everyone laughed 

"Asahina-kun please step outside this instant," he said pointing at the door

"Yes, sir..." I sighed getting up started walking towards the door when l/n-kun slip me a piece of paper when I walk past her. 

Once I was outside I took out the piece of paper only saw one sentence 'It's alright Yuseke it was just a misunderstanding' 

I crumble the paper putting it in my pocket leaning against the wall 'why do I feel the need to protect her' I sighed 

"It's not like I like her in that way I already have Ema whose sweet, kind, warm and a great cook while l/n-kun is rough, crazy, always getting into trouble but smart, fun, cool, beautiful as well she even has a nice body," I said to myself smiling softly

'Eh?!' I felt my face getting hot "What am I thinking?!" I said to myself again turning around facing the wall

"What's wrong with me," I asked myself thinking about what I have said about her 

~Timeskip after school~

Y/n P.O.V.

When school was finally ended I headed towards the drama club when I entered the club the thing that shocks me was Ema being here standing next to Fuuto blushing softly I went towards them smiling at Ema

"Hey Ema I didn't think you were into acting"

"Oh um I'm here cause Fuuto asked me to come I haven't decided if I wanted to join yet," she said timidly 

"But you will right Ema-chan~," Fuuto said putting his arm around her shoulder 

I sighed "I can't believe you demon"

"That's because I'm too amazing for you Tomboy"

"I'm shocked you're here by yourself I thought your fangirls would follow you" 

"I just told them I had somewhere to be," he said looking at me in the eyes

Ema P.O.V.

I watched as Y/n and Fuuto stared at each other the air around them became intense 

"Oh good everyone's here now guys time to go" I heard the club leader say to everyone making Y/n Fuuto stop staring each other down

"Um excuse me, leader, where are we going?" I asked 

"We're going to sing some karaoke it's the club traditions" 

I smiled "Hehe that sounds fun um" I couldn't recall her name

"Kuroyuki Ame now let's go," she said I watched everyone followed kuroyuki while I, Y/n and Fuuto followed right behind

Y/n P.O.V.

We followed Ame until we finally reached the karaoke when I looked at it 

"Hey I know this one," I said

"Oh, really l/n-kun?" Ame said looking at me with a slight mischievous smirk 

"Yeah this place see alcohol"

"My my I'm happy you know this place so well," she said still smirking walking in with the other club members 

"Oh hehe that's both stupid and great at the same time," I said smiling I couldn't believe I didn't put two and two together

"What do mean?" Ema asked me

"Yeah, do you know what's going on Tomboy," Fuuto said giving me a look that starting to piss me off

"Well there's a rumor that says Ame likes to see is new members do things that they normally won't do and see if they will do it kinda like a right to join"

"Like what?" Ema asked again 

"Well as an example drinking"

"That's all? sounds stupid in my opinion" Fuuto said sounding rather annoyed

"I kinda have to agree with you demon which annoys me the most but if it is true then I'll do it"

"Alright I don't if it's you I can't lose my image," Fuuto said 

"B-But l/n-chan you can't your still underage," Ema said with concern in her voice

"I'll be alright Ema it's the not first time I drank alcohol," I said smiling happily walking inside 

Fuuto P.O.V.

I and Ema followed Tomboy inside I watched as she went with others inside the room. We followed soon after upon going inside I saw a vodka bottle in the middle of the table

'I sure hope she knows what she's doing'

Y/n P.O.V.

I sat down looking at a smirking Ame "So we agree I drink the bottle not them" I said as Ema and demon came in sitting down next to me

Ame nodded "Yup if you're able to drink it all you and your friends are accepted into the club"

"You know Tomboy this does stupid we should just leave," Fuuto said in what I'm assuming is worried tone

"If you find it stupid Asahina-kun you are free to leave no one is stopping you," Ame said pointing at the door he only looked away 

I took the bottle started chugging it down hm this isn't

"W-Wait l/n-chan you should stop before you get sick," Ema said grabbing my arm but it was too late I already finished

"So? How do you feel l/n-kun?" Ame said I smiled at her

"I feel great kuroyuki-chan do you have another bottle laying around," I said putting the bottle back down on the table when I finished talking that's when Ame burst into laughter

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"H-Huh?" Ema looked confused as hell

"What's going on here?!" Fuuto asked as well looking just as confused as Ema 

"S-Sorry....hahaha.... this was a joke to see if you drink alcohol," Ame said calming down

"B-But isn't that vodka?" Ema asked pointing at the bottle 

I shooked my head "Nope it was just water I knew what it was when I tasted it" 

"You were in on this?!" Fuuto said glaring at me with dislike 

"Yup~ I was trying to remember how Ame got my number in the first place then it hit me we used to get into a lot of trouble, in the beginning, the junior year" 

Ame nodded "Yep so she knew all my tricks but that's beside the point we're here to celebrate our new members of the club," she said smiling wide 

~Timeskip~

Ema P.O.V.

I and Fuuto hold onto Y/n to stop her from falling over

"Tch I can't believe Tomboy got drunk" 

"I hope she's ok by tomorrow"

"Don't know but-" Fuuto was caught off guard

"Hehe shhh~ you know hehe Fuuto your cute," Y/n said getting close to him I saw he was blushing a bit

"W-Whatever your drunk anyway Ema does Natsume live near here?" Fuuto asked I looked around and saw that we, we're close by 

"Yeah, we do you think he'll help us?" I asked Fuuto

"I hope so I can't take her drunk ass any longer" as he said that y/n cling to him nuzzling him 

"Hehe, Fuuto~ let's fuck~" 

"Get off me Tomboy!" Fuuto yelled pushing her off she only giggled moving back I took her hand she looked at me 

"Hm?"

"Let's go l/n-chan before it gets too dark," I said smiling at her she nodded smiling back sweetly as we headed to Natsume place I hope he's home if not I can always use my spare key 

A/n: Don't forget to read the new prologue of Unspoken Spark for the new announcements on Wattpad


	15. Masaomi Secret Ending

These secret endings will take place on Valentine's and White Day I hope everyone enjoys his ending

One Day Until Valentine's Day

Y/n P.O.V.

"I wonder if Masaomi is going to like this," I said to myself looking at the homemade chocolate's that I finished making

"I think he'll like them Y/n!" Yui said making me jump I turned around quickly 

"Do you ever knock?" I asked looking at her

"Hehe yes but you never answer the door luckily I have a spare key," Yui said smiling holding out her spare key

Nani the fuck?! when did I give her a spare key

"When we went shopping that one day I took your key and quickly made a spare" 

"What the hell? Do you read minds Yui?" I asked looking at her 

She only shooked "Of course not I would have to be a vampire to do that" 

"Uh-huh anyway back to the point. Do you think he'll like it?" I asked putting the chocolate in the fridge 

"I think so what happened to that tough girl from highschool," Yui said holding her fist up trying to act like me 

"Heh she softens by spending time with children as her main job," I said smiling softly

"Hm they didn't soften you enough you still dress as a guy" 

"Ouch that was a sick burn when did you get so sassy," I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder

"I learned from a cool beautiful woman I grew up with"

"Man she sounds hot give me her number" I wink at her Yui laughed I couldn't help but laugh as well

"I miss this you should come and visit us at the mansion" 

"I don't think your husband wants to share you with someone as hot as him" 

"Y/n are you saying that Ayato is hot," she said poking my cheek

"pfft as if you wish I said that"

"Hehe I'm just pulling your leg"

"I know I'm going to sleep I have an early shift tomorrow"

"Alright Y/n I'll see you at work tomorrow," Yui said hugging me I hugged her showing her out.

Once she left I went straight to bed hoping tomorrow would be a good day

Beep

Beep

Beep

I heard my alarm clock going off I groan turning it off sighing checking the time again

"agh, I can't believe I have to wake up at 5 am every morning" I mumble getting up heading to the bathroom. 

After my shower, I fed Coco started heading to work. I put the chocolate in my drawer planning to give it to him later in the day

"Morning Dr.L/n" I heard Masaomi I turned around giving him his cup of coffee

"Morning Dr.Asahina Happy Valentine's Day"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, thank you again for coming in early to open up"

"pfft It's no problem what kind of person would I be if I didn't do this plus I know that means you owe me one as well" 

"Heh I hope you aren't planning anything mischievous," he said scratching his cheek 

"Oh you know me better than that Masaomi I wouldn't do much without telling you"

"True true oh looks like the twins are back," he said as the LaVey twins came running in laughing and screaming I smiled preparing another cup of coffee 

"Morning Mrs.LaVey," I said turning around to Mrs.LaVey she smiled a tired smile taking the cup of coffee

"Morning Y/n thank you it's been a rough early morning," she said taking a sip of her coffee as the twins came up to me 

"Morning Dr.L/n we made you these," they said in unisons holding paper hearts up towards me with big wide smiles I took them kissed their heads

"Aww thank you for the gifts my deers now go wait in the waiting room while your mommy and I talk" they nodded running off towards the waiting room

"Thank you again Y/n they said parenting is hard they mean it" 

"Specialty when your first kids are twins" she laughed as we started work. I waved goodbye to the twins when their father came to pick them up for school

Small Timeskip

I sat down at my desk sighing happily today was over

"You look tired Y/n" I heard Yui I nodded slowly pulling out the chocolate from my drawer

"Yeah but at least I waited for the perfect time to pull this out," I said smiling getting up going to the front I stopped when I saw a girl talking to him I hid my chocolate in my lab coat going to them

"Ah! Hii! L/n!!" Wataru yelled jumping into me caught him spinning him around in a hug

"Wataru what did I tell you about doing that," Masaomi said in a soft but strict voice

"Aww but I was excited to see L/n-san again I couldn't help it I'm sorry," Wataru said clinging to me asking for forgiveness I smiled 

"Oh it's ok Masaomi I don't mind" 

"Heh alright can you watch him for a bit me and Ema need to talk," He said I nodded watching them go outside I don't know why but I felt uneasy seeing her I place Wataru down 

"Hey, Wataru whose's that girl?" I asked 

"Oh that's my new big sister her name is Hinta Ema she's really sweet and cute" 

"Oh right your brother mentioned your mom got remarried"

"Yup I heard mama talking to Masaomi one time that he's going to marry Ema when she's get's older," He said smiling innocently 

Upon hearing that I felt my heartbreak I glance outside at the two I saw a smile I haven't seen before they would be a cute couple which hurts the most

"I see I guess I'll wish them happiness in the future," I said softly 

"L/n-san?" Wataru looked at me confused I smiled giving him my chocolate

"Give this to Masaomi ok tell him it's from Ema-chan alright"

He nodded putting the chocolate in his pocket "Alright L/n-san I will I won't fail you" 

I giggle ruffling his hair "Good boy" after saying that Masaomi and Ema came back inside 

"Thank you L/n for watching him," He said smiling sweetly 

"Heh no problem Masaomi what are coworkers for"

"You're the best do you mind locking up?"

"pfft Of course not now get out you three I have a date to get too," I said smiling pushing them outside I watch as they left once out of my sight I went back to my desk

Later that night

Y/n P.O.V.

"Masaomi Masaomi Masaomi" I heard Wataru calling out to me I watch as he ran down the stairs towards me I smiled at him

"Yes, Wataru?" I asked I watched as he pulled out the chocolate from his pocket

"Ema told me to give this to you," He said excitedly handing me the chocolate skipping away. 

I looked at the chocolate blushing softly I got up headed towards the kitchen hugging Ema from behind 

"Thank you for the Chocolate Ema I love you too," I said squeezing her gently 

"Chocolate?" She asked turning around confused

"Didn't you ask Wataru to give me chocolate?" I asked she only shooked her head slowly

"No I'm sorry but I didn't," She said I moved back feeling embarrassed turning away from her so she didn't see my face

"Haha I'm sorry about that Ema" 

"Hehe it's ok Masaomi," she said softly I assume she was smiling I turned to her smiled softly telling her goodnight. I made my way to Wataru room knocking on his door opening it slowly

"Wataru we need to talk," I said coming in 

"Sure Masaomi what's up?" He asked sitting up I sat next to him looking at him

"Why did you lie about Ema giving me the chocolate"

"Cause L/n-san asked me too I'm sorry I wanted to make her proud of me"

"She asked you too? Why would she do that?" I asked

He shrugged "I don't know she told me to give it to you after I told her what mama said but I think that made her sad" 

"What did you tell her?" 

"That mama said you'll marry Ema when she gets older"

Why would she be upset after hearing that unless she likes me but I would have noticed right?

"Thank you for telling me the truth Wataru," I said rubbing his head he smiled going back to play with his toys I smiled back getting up leaving his room going towards my room 

If L/n liked me why didn't she give me the chocolate herself unless finding out about me and Ema broke her heart?

But do I feel the same way about her?

Timeskip

One day before White Day

Masaomi P.O.V.

After what happened on Valentine's Day Y/n started treating me differently like more of coworker than a friend

"Hey Y/n can I asked you something?" 

"Sure Dr.Asahina what's up? She asked not looking at me I guess to avoid eye contact

"Why did you stop calling me by my first name" 

"Oh um well I thought we should have more of professional relationship that's all" 

"Oh ok thank you Y/n" 

"Your welcome sir," She said heading back to her office as the day went on I couldn't help but keep staring at her during work, breaks and even after she left work I started to miss the way she treated me before

When I got home I saw Hikaru talking to Ukyo I went up to them 

"What are you two talking about?" I asked looking at them

"Oh about tomorrow that's all," Hikaru said 

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" I asked again

"Well tomorrow is White Day where the men give the women they like chocolate," Ukyo said 

"Oh that's interesting actually," I said thinking about Y/n

"Oh? Have a girl in mind Masaomi?" Hikaru asked 

I nodded "Yeah my coworker L/n Y/n I think I'm starting to realize my true feeling for her" 

"Oh, that girl you met at medical school right?" Hikaru said

"That's the one," I said

"I remember her she always had hearts in her eyes when she came over to see you," Ukyo said pouring Hikaru another glass wine

"Wait you knew she liked me?!" I said looking at them shocked they both nodded their heads

"Of course deary it was clear from the start," Hikaru said taking a sip of wine 

"I agree you were the only who didn't know" Ukyo added

"Now I feel even worse not acknowledging them sooner," I said sighing

"Why's that?" Hikaru asked I explained the whole Valentine incident

"You might still have a chance," Ukyo said fixing his glasses 

"Really? How?" I asked looking at them

Next Day

Y/n P.O.V.

Beep 

Beep 

Beep

I groan turning my alarm off getting up I looked at Coco she was sleeping peacefully 

"You what Coco I feel like shit I should just call in but we both know that's impossible," I said sighing finally getting out of bed started to get dressed

"Maybe I should go out tonight" I mumble to myself heading to work.

"Good Morning Y/n" Yui greeted cheerfully I only gave her a deadpan look but she still kept her smile

"What's so good about it?" I asked getting myself a cup of coffee

"Cause today is White Day," she said almost jumping

"What the fuck is White Day?" I asked looking at her weird 

"Well it's like Valentine's Day expect the opposite," She said handing me the creamer

"So it's a day where men can get rejected as well"

"Uhh y-yeah I guess"

"Oh boy another day to feel terrible"

"Oh Y/n don't be like that you might get something from someone special," Mrs.LaVey said hanging her coat on the rack

"I agree with Mrs.LaVey Y/n you might get something," Yui said backing her up

"Correction I Might get something doesn't mean I will get something," I said in a blunt tone 

Yui pouted "Don't take it personally Mrs.LaVey this is her true personality coming out" 

"Heh, it's ok Mrs.Sakamaki I'm used to it already," She said smiling

"What the hell do you mean my true personality?" I asked 

"You know the rough don't give a fuck attitude," Yui said with a sweet smile both me and Mrs.LaVey had shocked expressions on our faces after hearing what Yui said

Before any of us could mention anything Masaomi finally arrive at the office

"Morning Ladies," He said smiling we all smiled back

"Morning Doctor," both Yui and Mrs.LaVey said in unisons

"Good Morning Doc," I said giving him his coffee 

"Ah that reminds me Y/n would you like to accompany me to lunch later?" He asked somewhat shyly but I took nothing of it though he's been calling me by my first name more often lately

"Sure Doc" 

"Really?" He asked I guess he thought I wouldn't say yes or something

I nodded taking a sip of my coffee "Yeah, as far as I know, I don't have any plans" 

"That's good I'll see you then," He said heading to his office 

"Before you two say anything don't get your hopes up alright," I said heading to my office as well 

Small Timeskip Lunch 

I heard a knock on my door I looked up saw it was Masaomi 

"You ready?" He asked I gave him a half-smile

"Yeah, where we heading?" I asked getting up 

"It's kinda a surprise follow me," He said taking my hand into his I removed my hand from his I felt weird holding his hand just now it was both good and bad thing

"Oh sorry about that Y/n," He said holding the door open 

"It's ok and thank you," I said heading outside. We've been walking for a few minutes and the silence was awkward when we finally made it, it was a small restaurant which was cute but oddly familiar

"Ladies first," He said opening the door for me 

"pfft, Lady? Where do see one?" I asked looking for one we both laughed a bit before going inside

"I'll order if you don't mind and you'll grab us a table"

I nodded finding a table near the window looking out it I didn't bother telling him no for ordering for me then again he knows what I like I think or at least hope. 

I kept looking around the restaurant I couldn't shake the feeling that I've been here before I watch as Masaomi came back with a smile

"By the way, you're looking around I assume you kinda remember right?" He asked sitting across from me 

I nodded "Yeah I remember being here but for the life of me I can't remember when that happen," I said leaning against my chair 

"It's where we first became friends," He said smiling softly 

"Oh right now I remember it also happened in March as well," I said sighing looking outside then turning to him "Why did you bring me here?" I asked bluntly I watch as he glances down blushing softly

"I wanted to know if you would go out with me?" He asked when I heard him say that I was happy but I couldn't help to feel mad

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" I asked

"W-What do you mean"

"I mean I know that girl Ema is your future wife. So do you think I'll be the side girl you play with until she gets older," I said trying to be calm but it was really hard to hold it

"About that...you see Wataru shouldn't have told you that, that wasn't news to share"

"I see so was it true?" 

"Is what he said true?" He asked looking at me confused 

"About what you and your mother talked about," I said watching the waiter put our food down

He nodded slowly "Yeah we had that conversation"

"I see well I guess you still have feelings for her," I said looking at my food

"What makes you say that Y/n I like you not her" 

"Heh" I looked at him with a sad smile "No you don't what your feeling is pitied you-" I was going to continue until Hikaru and that girl walked in started talking him up I couldn't watch I felt more like the fourth wheel.

So I got up leaving them without a word 

Masaomi P.O.V.

I noticed that Y/n was outside I Hikaru and Ema I had to go I quickly ran after her I grabbed her arm

"Wait for me Y/n," I said I watch as she turned to me with a shocked expression 

"Why didn't you stay?" She asked I pulled her into a hug

"Cause I realize that the one I loved was you, you have been therewith me for a long time I want you to stay with me," I said putting my head on her shoulder I was started to feel worried she didn't say anything or move that's when I felt her arms wrapped around me 

"You idiot what took you so damn long," She said kissing my cheek making me look at her "I guess I'll stay for a bit longer" 

A/n: Finally the very first Secret Ending I hope everyone likes it this took a long time but you what I'm proud of it 

Sorry for not updating this book or the others been working on the rewrite I hope everyone is enjoying it


	16. Chapter 11

Fuuto P.O.V.

When we reached Natsume place I quickly knocked on the door then waited for an answer "What's taking him so long" I said sighing tapping my foot

"Aww, ~ don't be hic.. in such a hic..hurry fuuto" Tomboy said whispered in my ear as I felt lean against my back "Let's have some fun hehe..." She said as she slides her hand down my chest I pushed back again

"S-Stop that Tomboy," I said feeling my face turn red starting to knock on the door harder

"Um Fuuto-kun I have a key," Ema said pulling out her spare key I moved back so she unlocked the door

She went inside first after opening the door I sighed taking Tomboy's hand leading her inside looking around

"Tch Ema watch Tomboy I'm going to find Natsume," I said putting Tomboy on the couch then looked for Natsume I heard the shower running in the bathroom I knocked on the door opening it

"Oi Natsume me and Ema are here," I said as Natsume peek his head out of the shower

"Ok, what's up?" He asked

"Well Ema's friend is so drunk off her ass so we're leaving her here," I said pointing outside

He sighed nodding "Alright then your lucky you don't have school tomorrow I'll keep an eye on her" 

"Thanks, bro she's on the couch I'll see ya," I said getting out of the bathroom going back to the living room seeing Tomboy was laying on Ema's lap

For some reason, I felt jealous watching them which I don't know why I was but it did piss me off

"I told Natsume he said he'll keep an eye on her," I said she nodded

"Kay, wake up l/n-chan" 

Ema P.O.V.

"Kay, wake up L/n-chan," I said patting her face gently Y/n eyes fluttered open smiling softly at me

"Hic you are so beautiful Ema," she said sitting up

"Thank you L/n-chan," I said smiling softly back that's when she leaned in close kissing me softly then moving back

"hehe hic such a cutie," She said giggling softly

"Um um s-sorry I have to go," I said stuttering a bit getting up taking Fuuto's hand as we headed outside

'H-Her lips we're so soft no I-I can't it's w-wrong right? b-but it felt n-nice' I asked myself in my head as we walked farther away from Natsume apartment

Natsume P.O.V.

I turned off the water getting out of shower wrapping myself with a towel as I heard giggling.

I enter the living room I saw Ema's friend playing with my cats from what I saw noticing me yet.

"Aren't you two hic cute hehe," She said petting them I leaned against the wall watching them until the cats noticed me making her noticed me as well

"Oh hm? Who might this hottie be?" She asked getting up coming towards me

"I'm Asahina Natsumm!" I looked at her in shocked as she kissed me wrapping her arms around pulling back smirking

Timeskip

Next Morning

Y/n P.O.V.

"..."

"...."

".....hm..."

"...hm?" I opened my eyes blinking a few times sitting up looking around an unfamiliar room I noticed I was naked noticing an arm wrapped around my waist

"Tch damn it I can't believe I fuck some dude again," I said to myself looking at the guy blushing a bit "At least he's kinda cute hm? Oh you have a mole on your chin" I said to him as I lean closer to his face

"Morning," He said sitting up grabbing a pack of cigarettes

"Morning soo...did we, you know.." I sighed rubbing my neck "Did we fuck or not?" I asked looking at him

I watched as he blew a cloud of smoke "No we didn't you got naked then fell asleep on the couch" He said looking at me

I nodded "Ok why am I in your room? Also, why are we sleeping next to each other"

"Well because after I covered you up and put you to bed you grabbed me telling me not to go," He said putting out his cigarette out

I nodded getting up stretching "Well thanks for that explanation where's the bathroom?" I asked

"Down the hall," He said with a blunt voice

I smiled nodding as I headed to the door but stopped "Oh can I borrow one of your T-shirts?" I asked looking at him he nodded turning his head away I couldn't tell if he had a light tint or not.

I shrugged it off going to the bathroom

Natsume P.O.V.

I looked away facing the wall as I felt my face heat up a bit. I quickly glance as she left my room sighing in relief

"How could she not be embarrassed standing naked in front of a man like that" I sighed again getting out of bed starting to get dressed as I look for a T-shirt for her to wear

"Shit I don't even know her name," I said to myself grabbing one of my buttoned-up shirts as I head to the bathroom knocking on the door

"Yes? Would you like to join me?" She asked in a teasing tone I went silence shaking my head

"No, I'm leaving the shirt on the counter," I said leaving the shirt then left

"Meow"

"Meow meow"

I heard Azusa and Tsubaki meowing at me as they rub against my leg

"Alright alright I'll feed you," I said as they led me to their food 

Y/n P.O.V.

I sighed in relief drying my hair while wrapping my body with the towel to dry off

"That was the best shower I had...I'm so dead today," I said to myself spotting the shirt

After I finished drying myself I unbutton the shirt putting it on "I should get my bra and underwear before going to the living room" I said to myself again

'I should stop talking to myself' 

After putting my bra, underwear, and pants on I went to the living room smelling a fresh pot of coffee

"Yo can I have a cup?" I asked going to him

"Sure how do you take it?" He asked

"Half and a half with a lot of sugar please" He nodded pouring me a cup handing it to me "Thanks um what's your name?" I asked taking a sip of coffee

"Asahina Natsume," He said pouring himself a cup of coffee

"Oh your Ema's brother nice to meet you Natsume I'm L/n Y/n"

"Nice to meet you L/n now tell why you were drunk," He said turning to look at me I smiled softly taking another sip of my coffee

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out all you have to know is that I'm not doing that again," I said looking at him back

"Alright then if you say so, would you like some breakfast?" He asked

I nodded "Hell yeah I'm starving plus I want to stay out as much as I can today"

"Because of your parents?" He asked 

"Yup you hist the nail on the head they will be pissed if they find out"

"You sound like a troublemaker L/n" 

I nodded "Yeah I am it's fun being the troublemaker so I don't mind"

Ema P.O.V.

"Where are you going chi?" Juli asked looking at me

"I'm going to Natsume place to see how Y/n is doing"

"I want to come I need to protect you from those two wolves," Juli said puffing his chest out

I giggled shaking my head "It's ok Juli I'll be fine ok" I said scratching his ear "Oh let me fix your bow"

I fixed Juli bow giving him some pecans "I'll be back ok" I said leaving my room I spotted Louis and Ukyo talking to each other

"Morning Chi," Louis said softly 

"Morning Ema would you like some breakfast?" Ukyo asked 

"No I'm good i'm going to Natsume place to check on l/n-chan"

"Oh you're going to see Natsume can I and Azusa join you?" Tsubaki asked cheerfully

"Eh? Oh it's ok Tsubaki I don't want to bother you or Azusa" I said waving my hands in the air

Tsubaki just shooked his head smiling "It's no bother right Azusa?" Tsubaki asked looking at him

Azusa smiled softly "Of course not it's been a while since we saw Natsume," He said

'I was kinda hoping they wouldn't come oh well'

I smiled at them "Kay let's go see them"


	17. Chapter 12

Y/n P.O.V

I sat at the table staring at Natsume as he cooks until I felt something rub against my leg I looked down seeing two cats purring

"Oh Hello there aren't you two cute," I said petting one of them

"I guess you already met my cats," He said glancing at me then going back to the stove

"I never took you for a cat person guess we can't judge people on first looks," I said

"Speaking of looks may I ask you a personal question?" Natsume asked putting the food on plates

"Sure shoot," I said taking another sip of my coffee

He nodded placing the plates down sitting across from me "I noticed you wear men's clothes are you transgender?" He asked nervously

I shooked my head "No I'm not I still define myself as a girl I just like wearing men's clothes I feel more comfortable in them" 

He nodded as he started eating I smiled softly stating to eat as well the silence was peaceful

"Now it's my turn to ask a question," I said breaking the silence

"Alright what is it," He said finishing his food lighting another smoke

"What's your cat's names and two what do you do for a living?" I asked

"That's technically tow questions," He said looking at me

"I know but you still have to answer them" 

He sighed "The cat's names are Tsubaki and Azusa"

"You named them after your brothers?"

He nodded "Yeah Tsubaki gave them to me on a rainy day I had them ever sense"

"That's sweet," I said finishing my food "So you going to answer the other question," I said

"I work for Eden games"

"Wait! you work for the company that makes Zombie Hazard!" I said standing up looking at him in the eyes

He nodded at me in shock "I take it, you are a fan of the game"

"Hell yeah I've been hype since they announced a new installment"

"There's going to be a con-" Natsume was interrupted when we heard knocking

Knock

Knock

"I'll go open it," I said getting up going to the door opening it to see Ema and the twins

"Oh hey guys good morning," I said smiling

Ema P.O.V.

I knocked on the door two times 

"Don't you have a key Ema?" Tsubaki asked 

I nodded "Yeah I do but it would be rude if we went in unannounced," I said

"I agree with Ema we should wait and be patient," Azusa said calmly

I noticed the door opening saw it was Y/n I smiled happily until I saw that she was in Natsume shirt

"Oh hey guys good morning," Y/n said smiling

"Good morning L/n may we come in?" Azusa asked 

"Sure dude it's not like I live here," She said letting Azusa and Tsubaki in I stand there watching them 

"Yo, Ema you ok there?" She asked looking at me with concern

I smiled "Of course sorry I was thinking about something that's all," I said going inside

'Why do I feel upset about her wearing Natsume shirt?'

Azusa P.O.V.

After walking inside I noticed the awkward tension in the air

"So why you guys here?" L/n said looking at me then Tsubaki, Ema

"I was coming to see if you were ok then Tsubaki and Azusa wanted to come to see Natsume," Ema said rather quickly

L/n nodded her head "That makes sense if your wondering I'm fine nothing happen Natsume was such a gentleman" L/n said

When she said that both Ema and Tsubaki seem to relax now I should keep an eye on L/n and try to get close to her

"How about we go somewhere" I suggested

"Like where?" Tsubaki asked

"The movies?" Ema suggested

"I can't join," Natsume said bluntly

"Why not?" L/n asked looking at Natsume

"Work just called me I have to go in," He said

"How about the bookstore? I need new books anyway" L/n suggested

"That sounds great no complaints then," I said looking at Tsubaki and Ema

"Yeah I heard the new artbook for Zombie Hazard is out," Ema said sounding excited

"I would like to get some new manga," Tsubaki said smiling "Let's go then," He said taking Ema's hand heading outside

Y/n P.O.V.

"Let me get my shoes on I'll meet you three outside," I said to Azusa

He nodded going outside I grabbed my shoes putting them on "I'll return your shirt on a later date" I said

"It's ok you keep it," Natsume said

"You sure?" pfft your joking I'll wash it then return it," I said waving goodbye to Natsume

Natsume P.O.V.

I sigh as I started washing the dishes when I noticed Tsubaki laying on something I went to Tsubaki picking what he was on

"She forgot her and jacket I guess I'll be seeing her soon," I said smiling softly

"She not that for a troublemaker that is," I said to Tsubaki who just purr

Timeskip

At the bookstore

Ema P.O.V.

"So Natsume didn't do anything to you?" I asked again as we walked in front of the twins

Y/n nodded patting my head "Yes I'm sure don't worry ok you should be asking him is I did anything to him now let's go find that artbook" She said smiling

"Ema would you join me to get coffee and muffins before we search for our stuff," Tsubaki said getting between me and Y/n before I could answer Tsubaki took my hand again taking me to coffee shop

Y/n P.O.V.

"Your brother is something huh," I said watching Ema and Tsubaki runoff

"Yeah that's why I and Natsume have to look after him," Azusa said calmly

"That's sweet of you and Natsume," I said looking at him

"I want to ask you something," He said

"Sure what's up," I said turning to look at him properly he turned to face me as well I noticed he was glancing in a different direction until his attention was fully on me

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me," He said smiling

I blinked looking at him in shocked "Um I don't think I heard you right, please repeat that" 

He nodded "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me" 

I took a deep breath trying to find the right words "Um um"

I couldn't say anything the words didn't want to come out

"You don't have to answer right away here's my number for my phone and work call me when your ready," He said giving me his card walking to the cafe

I looked at his card blinked again putting the card away in my pocket walking away going towards the manga section to hide and think about the situation

"What the hell just happen?!" I asked myself out loud confuse


	18. Chapter 13

Y/n P.O.V.

I kept staring at the card confused Why would he ask me out?

Does he know anything about me?

Hell this is the second time we have seen each other

I took my phone out quickly text Yui to call the others. I grabbed some manga heading to the front of the store avoiding the cafe, after paying I texted Ema that I'm not feeling well

Ring 

Ring

I picked up my phone "Hello?" I asked

"I'd called everyone we're meeting at my place," Yui said sounding determined

"Alright see ya there," I said hanging up leaving the store

Ema P.O.V.

Beep

I took my phone out of my pocket seeing that Y/n test me

'I'm not feeling good so I'm heading home call you later.  
Have fun with the twins tell them I said bye'

I felt my heart sink a bit but I was more worried about Y/n she was just fine a bit ago I wonder what happened or maybe it was something she ate

"Is something wrong?" Azusa asked with a concerned voice

"Y/n texted me telling me she's not feeling good and I'm worried about her," I said putting my phone back in my pocket

"I'm sure she'll be fine let's not worry too much let's enjoy ourselves ok," Azusa said smiling softly

I nodded my head gently for some reason I had a weird feeling that he knew something that I didn't

I smiled back "Yeah your probably right"

Y/n P.O.V.

After arriving at Yui's house I couldn't help but whistle "Man this place is huge I keep forgetting she lives with spoiled assholes" I said as I knock on the door humming to myself

When the door open I got to see my second least favorite person "My hello~ Slut-chan long time no see" Laito purred leaning against the door

"Whatever Laito is everyone here?" I asked

Laito nodded his head letting me in "They're in bitch-chan's room when are you coming back to our story"

I just ignore him as I went up the stairs to Yui room I gently knock on her room I watched as the door opened seeing Yui and Yui

"Hey guys I hope I'm not late," I said

"Don't worry you're not late I just arrive myself," Yui said pulling her purple hair in a ponytail

"Yeah man you're fine, not late in the slightest get your butt over here" I heard Haruhi saying from inside

I sighed in relief knowing I wasn't keeping everyone waiting as I enter the room I saw my friends well most of them I saw

Y/n P.O.V.

I kept staring at the card confused Why would he ask me out?

Does he know anything about me?

Hell this is the second time we have seen each other

I took my phone out quickly text Yui to call the others. I grabbed some manga heading to the front of the store avoiding the cafe, after paying I texted Ema that I'm not feeling well

Ring 

Ring

I picked up my phone "Hello?" I asked

"I'd called everyone we're meeting at my place," Yui said sounding determined

"Alright see ya there," I said hanging up leaving the store

Ema P.O.V.

Beep

I took my phone out of my pocket seeing that Y/n test me

'I'm not feeling good so I'm heading home call you later.  
Have fun with the twins tell them I said bye'

I felt my heart sink a bit but I was more worried about Y/n she was just fine a bit ago I wonder what happened or maybe it was something she ate

"Is something wrong?" Azusa asked with a concerned voice

"Y/n texted me telling me she's not feeling good and I'm worried about her," I said putting my phone back in my pocket

"I'm sure she'll be fine let's not worry too much let's enjoy ourselves ok," Azusa said smiling softly

I nodded my head gently for some reason I had a weird feeling that he knew something that I didn't

I smiled back "Yeah your probably right"

Y/n P.O.V.

After arriving at Yui's house I couldn't help but whistle "Man this place is huge I keep forgetting she lives with spoiled assholes" I said as I knock on the door humming to myself

When the door open I got to see my second least favorite person "My hello~ Slut-chan long time no see" Laito purred leaning against the door

"Whatever Laito is everyone here?" I asked

Laito nodded his head letting me in "They're in bitch-chan's room when are you coming back to our story"

I just ignore him as I went up the stairs to Yui room I gently knock on her room I watched as the door opened seeing Yui and Yui

"Hey guys I hope I'm not late," I said

"Don't worry you're not late I just arrive myself," Yui said pulling her purple hair in a ponytail

"Yeah man you're fine, not late in the slightest get your butt over here" I heard Haruhi saying from inside

I sighed in relief knowing I wasn't keeping everyone waiting as I enter the room I saw my friends well most of them I saw Tachibana Ritsuka, Kusanagi Yui, Momozono Nanami, Nakayama Hinako, Serinuma Kae, Fujioka Haruhi, Yahisa Tsukiko, and Nanami Haruka

Everyone was already sitting down either on the bed or the floor I smiled but sighed as I went to sit in front of the bed leaning against it not wanting to explain what happen today but I told them what had happened

"Wow you are so lucky! I always wanted to meet them what are they like?" Kae asked getting closer to me her eyes wide and showing stars 

"I don't know Kae this Azusa guy seems shady to me," Haruhi said bluntly gently pulling Kae away from me 

"I have to agree with Fujioka no one asked someone out without any information about the person, I don't trust him," Hinako said in a series voice

"We don't know that he could be just that into her," Nanami said shrugging her shoulders

"Do you believe that Nanami the last time a guy was that into you he ended up being a tengu remember," Kusanagi said in a matter-a-fact tone 

"Hey that was one time!" Nanami said loudly a blush across her face

I watched as the girls started to argue about the situation I pulled out my phone to play some games while they argue I felt a tap on my shoulder looking up it was Ritsuka

"Does Ema know?" Ritsuka asked 

I shook my head "No I haven't told her I don't know if Azusa wants her to know from what I see of him I can tell he loves her and his brother deeply" 

"I think you should tell her Y/n-chan just in case she finds out another way," Haruka said

I looked at her weird "I don't know about that," I said

"Do know what are you going to do?" Yui asked concern in her voice

I nodded "Yeah I'm going to say yes if he has something up his sleeve I'm going to learn it straight from the horse's mouth," I said in a firm voice

The girls smiled or nodded their heads in acceptance of my answer while Haruhi and Hinako just gave me weird looks

"Don't worry I'll make a group chat on my phone so I can update everyone plus you two know I'm stronger than I look" I smiled at Haruhi and Hinako 

"Now that's settled how about we catch up," Haruka said smiling sweetly that's when hell broke loose

Small Timeskip

"I have to go I have school tomorrow," I said getting up heading to the door I turned to the girls "Don't worry I'll get to your stories soon enough," I said blowing them a kiss ending with a wink

Haruka P.O.V.

I felt my face heat up when Y/n-chan blew a kiss and wink at me

I know it was meant for everyone but I felt like it just for me

Y/n is so beautiful when she smiles it's almost like seeing the sun after a cloudy day

Especially since she doesn't show that much emotion

"I can't wait to see you again Y/n-chan" I mumble to myself

Tsukiko P.O.V.

Y/n is just as bright as a star

I don't know why but when she smiled it made my heartbeat 

Is this love?

Oh well I figure it out later

I still can't believe you're still wearing the necklace I brought you 

"I hope we get to look at the stars soon," I said turning away from the door to look at the picture of us with a telescope

Haruhi P.O.V.

I know you can take care of yourself but it still doesn't mean I can't worry

Now I know why Senpai always worry about us

Still, it's annoying I hope I don't become like him

I wonder when we're going back to the music together to cause mischievous

"Your such a pain Y/n that's one of the things I admire about you," I said smiling to myself

Kae P.O.V.

Hurry up and come back soon

We still need to finish watching Food Wars together

Talk about the ships in it

We have so much to do together

"I hope she comes back soon so we can cosplay together," I said out loud pouting a bit

Hinako P.O.V.

I can't believe that was the same Y/n I know

She never shies when it comes to me then again

Seeing her like was cute but I can't help be jealous

I wonder if make her like that

"She's amazing," I said everyone nodded their heads agreeing

Nanami P.O.V.

I hope Y/n is ok going

Maybe I should ask Tomoe to follow them on the date

Probably not he'll end up getting piss that she went on a date

Then again I'm not exactly happy about it either

"I hope she's safe and doesn't get hurt," I said looking at the door

Kusanagi P.O.V.

I wish you luck Y/n

I hope you tell me if something happens

"I hope so too Momozono I hope so," I said agreeing with Momozono

Ritsuka P.O.V.

She looks so happy today

I hope Y/n keeps being happy 

Keeps smiling

"I love it when she's smiles," I said smiling softly thinking about her

Yui P.O.V.

Ahhh~ Y/n-chan is so amazing and brave

I hope I can become as mature and elegant as you one day

"Isn't she amazing I hope I can be like her?" I said out loud

Y/n P.O.V.

Once I was outside Reiji called me a limo to take me home I told the driver to stop two blocks away from my house.

As I started walking home I spotted Iori and Subaru "Hey boys wait up" I called out to them running towards them

"Yo L/n-kun" Subaru greeted me with a smile

"Good evening L/n," Iori said with a stoic expression

"What are you two up too? On a date perhaps~" I said smirking softly Subaru face turn beat red while Iori gave me a silent glare before turning his back to me

"Why w-would say that L/n-kun?!" Subaru yelled at me embarrassed

I shrugged "Just to tease you I don't hang with you two often"

"If you want to hang out please ask us then bringing up something vulgar," Iori said his words sounding cold as ice

"Oh? Maybe I will though I have to make a list to see who goes first" I said as the two boys started walking

"What do you mean go first?" Subaru asked

"Simple the first has to be someone I hang out that much like you or Ice prince over there," I said "Unless you want me to choose you first," I said nudging his arm smirking slightly

"W-Whatever" Subaru said looking away I saw his ears are just as red as a cherry

I couldn't help but smirk softly as we made it to their house


	19. Chapter 14

Y/n P.O.V.

"Do you want to come inside?" Subaru asked

I shook my head "No I can't see ya Subaru, ice prince" I said walking home

I hummed to myself as I walked slowly not wanting to go home "I'm so dead" I said to myself sighing 

"What makes you say that?" I heard someone from behind me

I jumped quickly turning around seeing the Ice prince "What the hell?! How did you get here?" I asked glaring at Iori

"I followed you," Iori said with a poker face

"I know that but why did you follow me," I said sighing pinching my temple

"Subaru asked me too"

"Ahh that makes sense but you didn't have too"

"I know but I wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't" 

I nodded my head as we walked in silence

'Oh god I don't know what to do' I thought to myself as we kept walking

"Soo you like flowers?" I asked sounding a bit nervous

'Great question dumbass'

"Not really," Iori said sounding colder

"Then why do I always see you in the gard-"

"We're here L/n-kun," Iori said as we stopped in front of my house

I looked to check to see if the lights were on sadly they were

'Fuck I'm screwed' I sighed turning to look at Iori but he was already down the street

"How does he walk so fast without making a sound," I said to myself

'Please help him'

"Huh?" I turned around seeing my house "That's weird I thought oh well" I shrugged it off going to the door

Before I could grab the handle the door swung opened seeing my parents who looked pissed

After one long lecture

I jumped on my bed sighing turning to look at Coco who was running on her wheel

"Well Coco good news and bad news the good news is I get to keep my phone the bad news is that I'm grounded to two weeks"

I pulled out Azusa car looking at it "Should I accept his offer?" 

"I mean it's one date like the girls said nothing could happen"

"What do you think Coco?" I asked her looking at her again Coco stared at me back as if she could understand me

"I wish you could talk sometimes," I said going back to the card

I took my phone put started typing out Azusa number into my phone calling him

Ring

Ring 

Ring

Azusa P.O.V.

Ring 

Ring

Ring

I heard the phone ringing I pulled it out of my pocket checking the number it was one I didn't recognize

"Hey, Tsubaki do you recognize this number?" I asked Tsubaki showing him my phone

"Nope I don't know it's probably for a gig answer it," Tsubaki said sounding excited

I answered my phone "Hello? May I asked whose calling?" I asked

"Um hey Azusa this is L/n," Y/n said softly sounding a bit nervous

I smiled a bit "Good evening L/n I hope your feeling better"

"Huh? Oh yeah um you know what you said earlier"

"About asking you out on a date"

"Yes"

"Have you come up with an answer"

"Yes and I agree but it would have to wait until my two weeks are up" 

"Two weeks?" I asked

"I'm grounded for two weeks so I can't go anywhere can you wait until then"

"Of course I'll see you in two weeks L/n good night"

"...N-Night" L/n said softly hanging up

"Heh what a cute reaction," I said putting my phone away

"You're going on a date with Y/n-chan?" Tsubaki asked

I nodded my head "Yeah just one date she sounded pretty nervous"

"I see I hope you have fun," Tsubaki said leaving my room looking a bit upset

Next Day

Y/n P.O.V.

Beep

Beep 

Beep

"...Hmm" I tap the dismiss button on the clock staring at the ceiling

"I can't believe I accepted his offer," I said to myself getting out of bed stretching my muscles

"I still have to tell Ema I'll tell her this morning on our way to school," I said grabbing my uniform

putting it on.

I walked down the stairs seeing my dad heading to work 

"Have fun dad, don't kill anyone," I said in a joking manner

"Haha I won't, don't do the same," He said heading out the door

"Morning Mom," I said going to the table

"Mornin Y/n remember school then home"

"I know"

I saw mom sigh as she placed my plate down 

"We all make mistakes," Mom said sitting next to me with her plate

"True I still can't believe the things you and Dad did in the US"

"Heh I know right," Mom said as she started eating

I smiled as I started eating.

Once done I told mom bye headed out the door walking to Ema's place

Yusuke P.O.V.

I walked down the stairs seeing Wataru, Iori, Subaru, the twins and Ema at the table enjoying breakfast

"Good Morning Yusuke" Ema greeted me with a smile I looked away blushing softly

"M-Mornin everyone," I said sitting down started eating my food

"Aww YuYu did I hear a stutter from our little tsuntsun," Tsubaki said with a sly smirk

I felt my face heat up "Shut up Tsubaki I didn't stutter and stop calling me YuYu" I said glaring at him

"Aww don't be shy YuYu we all know you love it right Azusa," Tsubaki said looking at Azusa

Azusa just smiled "If I remember correctly you used to love it when we called you YuYu"

"Is that true Yusuke?" Ema asked looking at me

"Tch that was a long time ago"

'God I'm glad fuuto isn't here or I wouldn't hear the end of it'

"Is it ok if I call you YuYu?" Ema asked sweetly with a small blush

"Uh s-sure y-you can," I said looking away

"no fair Yusuke I want to call you YuYu," Wataru said pouting puffing his cheek out like a chipmunk

I sighed poking his cheek "Alright you can call me that"

"Then it's official everyone Yusuke gave us permission to call him YuYu again," Tsubaki said standing up with a huge smile

"W-What n-no I didn't," I said standing up as well

No One P.O.V.

Tsubaki started laughing as he kept teasing his little brother enjoying every moment

One by one everyone started laughing and having fun even Yusuke who gave up started having fun with his brothers and his crush

Knock

Knock

Everyone went quiet when they heard the door

"I'll go see who it is," Iori said getting up going to the door


	20. Chapter 15

Y/n P.O.V.

I knocked on the door twice "Maybe they already left" I said to myself that's when the door open

"Good morning L/n" Iori greeted me with a calm voice

"Mornin Ice prince is Ema and Yusuke ready?" I asked

"Let me check please wait a minute," He said

I nodded my head as he closes the door I pulled out my phone checking my apps after a bit the door opened again

"Good morning L/n-chan," Ema said cheerfully

"Morning L/n-kun" Yusuke said sounding a bit grumpy

"Who spit in your coffee this morning?" I asked looking at him

"Nothing just woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

"If you say so," I said as we started walking to the train station

"Actually he's grumpy because Tsubaki teased him with an old nickname," Ema said whispering to me

"Really? What is it?" I asked looking at her

"He was called YuYu"

"YuYu really now" I smirked "Hey YuYu~" I whispered in his ear

"H-How?!" Yusuke said kinda shocked as his face started to turn red

"Heh a little bird told me," I said with a sly smile

"Tch Stupid Tsubaki," Yusuke said with a small pout

"Speaking of the twins what are they like?" I asked

"Huh?" Both Yusuke and Ema looked confused

"Are they fun?" I asked

"Well Azusa is kinda boring in my opinion," Yusuke said with a shugged

"And you saw Tsubaki is um unpredictable," Ema said softly "Why do you ask?" She asked as we enter the train

"Well um Azusa asked me out," I said

"What?!" They shouted looking surprised

"How?"

"When?"

"Why?" They asked at the same time coming closer to me

"Hold it one at a time," I said backing away thanking my luck that the train was kinda empty

"How did this happen?" Yusuke asked

"I don't know it just happen"

"When did this happen?" Ema asked

"Last weekend actually"

"Do you know why he asked you?" Yusuke asked

I shook my head "No I don't but I already accepted"

"Really?" Ema asked her eyes seem to be sad for some reason

"You can't serious right?" Yusuke asked his eyes showing the same emotion as well

"Um yeah I wanted to tell you guys and get your permission," I said feeling nervous

"I um" Yusuke looked away while Ema didn't say anything looking away from me

I rubbed the back of my neck looking down "I kinda sprung this on you guys huh?" I said hoping they would say something

We just stood in silence until the train came to our stop I pulled out my earbuds putting them in my ears as I walked out of the train without them

No One P.O.V.

Yusuke and Ema walked off the train following their friend still shocked and confused

"What do you think?" Ema asked her brother

Yusuke sighed scratching his head "I don't know we should accept it"

Ema nodded her head not fully wanting to accept it yet

"We should tell her when we get to school," Ema said with a small fake smile

Yusuke nodded his head with a light tint on his face "Y-Yeah"

Upon arriving at the school the two teenagers went to their classroom hoping to spot their friend but they didn't see her in her usual spot

Y/n P.O.V.

I looked at the drama club going inside seeing Ame and her boyfriends playing pirates

"Hey Y/n what's up?" Nite asked looking at me

"Just dropping by to see my three favorite dorks," I said walking to them "What are you working on?" I asked

"We're trying to think of a story about pirates," Lucifer said with a blunt tone

"Yeah we have a good idea but that's not the point why are you really here?" Ame asked becoming serious

"You know me so well, well I told my friends something shocking," I said

"You want to tell me?" Ame asked as she pulled up two chairs

I nodded as I told her everything that happened from how I met Ema to the current event

I leaned back on the chair sighing

"I see well I think you should talk it out to them," Ame said

"I tried but they didn't seem like they wanted too"

"Then make them listen the old Y/n I knew never let anyone give her the silent treatment," Ame said with a passion while the bell went off

I looked at her surprised before getting u walking to the door "Your right I would never have let this slide" I said with a smirk before leaving to go to class

Timeskip lunchtime

Ema P.O.V.

I followed Yusuke to the student store to get us some bread.

As we walked back to the classroom to enjoy our lunch a leg had blocked our entrance

"Oi what the hell?" Yusuke said looking at them

"You two follow me," A familiar voice said as the leg went down walking out the door showing it was Y/n-chan 

"L/n-kun where were you this morning?" Yusuke asked

Y/n didn't say anything but just started walking then turning to us

"You guys coming or what," She said staring at us 

I nodded my head as I took Yusuke hand as we followed Y/n-chan

"Where are we going?" I asked

"The roof," She said not saying another word

Y/n P.O.V.

After we made it to the roof I took a deep breath turning to them

"Ok I know what I may have said might have shocked you," I said trying to figure out what to say next

"Cause it also shocked me too"

A/n: the next thing I'll update will be a new story that I think you'll all enjoy I'll give you a hint It's sadly ain't an otome game check wattpad for the story


End file.
